A Different Pokemorph Adventure
by Hero LumiEre Lumanite
Summary: The current champion of the Kalos league lives an odd life with his Pokémorph family. The truth which he hides will come to light and the secrets of his adopted family's death will be uncovered. First, he has find a good birthday present. Inspired by Shadowmaker7734's Pokemorph Adventure. Pokemorph-anthro pokemon- story. (Re-written Version availible)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Never a peaceful moment. **_

_5 years earlier... _

The league building was in complete ruin. The stadium where the tournament had been held was in falling apart and all of those who had came there today had started their retreat. In the main battle field, all that remained was rubble, debris and shattered pokeballs of all kinds. The Elite Four had failed to stop the attack and had failed to stop their master from be defeated. The structure of Plasma Castle looms over the now destroyed Pokemorph league, showing to the world how their own ideals had proven supreme over the champion.

Not very far away, the final battle had shortly ended. Both trainers and pokemorphs were tired and nearly unconscious. On the right, there was N, a green haired young man who wanted to liberate pokemorph from humans, who wore a damaged grey under shirt and what appeared to be the shreds of a white shirt over it. By his side was the Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram. She wore a ripped apart grey and white hoodie, which started to show a black bra, and grey jeans. One of her blue eyes were closed as she panted heavily.

On the left, was a teenager named Hilbert Black, who had almost shoulder length brown hair and wore a black t-shirt, with a wide tear in the middle, and black pants. The pokemorph next to him has a female Zekrom, she wore a casual black shirt and tight jeans. And her wrists where golden bracelets with a shocking blue outline. Her red eyes fixed on the two in front of her as she held her right arm and panted with baited breathes.

Hilbert had been following N since he began his journey with his reluctant friend, Hilda. N seemed to be interested in him and Hilbert and Hilda wanted to learn N's motives his insane Pokemorph liberation plan. They knew it couldn't be all his doing. Could it? Did N not have another person master minding this plan? They had received their answers once they had met N's _father_. The events which took place all brought the final end game in motion-The league's ruin, defeat of the E4 and the champion, and the end of pokemorphs and humans living together.

But the battle had been a draw. Nether side could continue. They had both wasted a large amount of large and time clashing with no real damaging blows from either sides, they had only exhausted themselves. That's when a sound broke the silence which had fallen.

_tap, tap, tap... _

They all turned their heads see to a three figures walking towards them. The one on the right was an Absol morph, wore a sleeveless navy blue Gi and tight blue pants that seemed to hug her figure, and the one on the left was Serviper, wore the same outfit but her long sword-like tail dragged behind her with every move. The one in the middle had a male body structure and was clearly taller then both of the girls by a few inches. He wore the traditional Plasma grunt outfit but where the crest was a large hole which showed the black under shirt. His hood hung over his face, making only glowing red eyes, which pierced through souls, visible. His eyes seemed to be judging everything that came into their field of view. They stopped a few feet away and watched the legends and their trainers stare at them with shock written all over their faces.

"S-shit." Zekrom growled.

"Oh no..." Reshiram said under her breathe.

"You all know why I'm here, don't you?" The hooded man asked and the group remained silent, he continued. "Well Reshiram and Zekrom, you have had your fun. It is time for you two to return to Sp-"

"We will never go back to be stones guarded by old fools!" Zekrom exclaimed. This owned a sigh from the figure, which in return, made the two pokemorphs get into a fight stance. "Those two don't scare me and neither does- Aghhhh!" She felt as if someone had stabbed her in the arm and it started to twist around a bit. She collapsed to her knees, trying to bare the pain as Hilbert to comfort her in some way.

"You should have more respect for people when they speak, Zekrom." He said watching the legendary as she tried to stop the pain. "Maybe people will show you more respect that way as well."

"W-we will not go back, guardian." The voice came from Reshiram who seemed about shaken by the man's appearance.

The man turned his head in her direction and tiled his head. "Huh? Excuse me because I think I heard some bullshit by mistakes. Could you tell me how can you manage to stop me from bringing you two back in your current states?" He asked in a monotone voice.

The two trainers had left the sides of their partners and stood in front of them. The looks of exhaustion was replace with one of determination.

"We wouldn't let you take them away." Hilbert said with a huff.

"You'll have to kill us first." N added.

"You, N, I knew you'd say that. And Hilbert, I could tell you're that kind of person." The man said with a heavy sigh. "I wish that I could just leave you with them in your protection, but that is a prime example why I shouldn't." He said, pointing the ruin that was the League building. "Why in Arceus' name would I allow you two eve more time controlling this powerful beasts?"

"They're not beasts!" Hilbert exclaimed balling his hands in fists. "And don't you dare call them that!"

"Of course I need to use force." The man said raising his right hand to the side of his head. He snapped his fingers and the pokemorphs beside him started dashing towards the two trainers. The two females raised their claws and aimed for the throat. The trainers didn't move an inch from their spots. The absol readied her claws and the Serviper, her tail. No matter much they wanted to move, Reshiram and Zekrom found themselves unable to. Even the screams they wanted to let out wouldn't leave their throats. Hilbert and N braced for the killing blows to take their lives, until...

"That's enough." The two attacking pokemorphs stopped in place, only a few inches from the trainers. They jumped back and returned to their starting positions. "If you too are going to go as far as to die for them, then I guess I can accept this like what happened in Hoenn." The man said, taking off the hood which hid his face. Now that they could see him, they saw a young man in his late teens with dark, yet pale, skin. He had short white hair that came down into his face, covering his forehead over his left eye. The red irises he had looked cold and empty.

Both Hilbert and N's eyes went wide. "Mister Hero?!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"It was... you?" N asked, still a bit shocked.

"Both of you are idiots." The man, Hero, said. "First you wake up two of the three legends of this region, then you destroy the league, and then you forgot who I was." Hero sighed before turning around and beginning to walk away with his partners in tow. "I have much better things to do right now. It's Amber'so birthday and I still haven't found her a present." He said the last part under his breathe.

"Wait! Mister He-" Hilbert started but was cut off.

"Don't call me _mister _Hero. It's Hero or Lumanite." Hero said before starting to fade away.

"Hero, I have to tell you some-" This time, it was N who was interrupted.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me. Tell me another when you don't have your _father _to deal with." And with that, Hero and the two pokemorphs disappeared.

The four stood there, trying to figure out what just happened, when they heard shouting. They turned to see N's father storming towards them, foaming.

_Current day, outside of Vanivile Town... _

On the outskirts of Vanivile sat a large mansion, painted white and red, that belonged to the current Kalos league champion, Leon Age. The house was a good three stories high and four in length. Unlike most mansions you could think of, there was no wall that surrounded it, neither was there a large gate at the front. It looked like a large house. A large house with a water fountain in the front. A large house with three cars parked outside. A large house with hedge trimmings.

It was the middle of the night when a sound, aloud thumping, came from the kitchen. He opened his eyes once the sound grew to loud to be blocked out.

"Can I get one peaceful night of-" he was interrupted by the his room door flying open. Sarah, a female lucario morph, ran in and hid under his covers. She was wet and trembling, her shoulder-length black hair dripping with water, the white button-up shirt she wore was soaked through and through, showing off her a black bra and her b-cup breasts.

"Why are you wet? What happened?" He asked, with sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Sarah! It's Sarah!" She yelled at him, trying to hide better under the thick covers.

"Huh?" He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Please, start from the beg-"

"Where is she?!" A female voice came from the hallway. A female zoroark walked into the room, seething mad and holding an empty bucket in her left hand.

"Ruby, what's going on?" He asked, starting to wake up. He looked at the zoroark, Ruby, to find that she was wearing a pair of pink p-j pants and a navy blue t-shirt with 'Sorry, I'm taken.' on the front. She had short red hair that ended in black tips and a barely noticeable scar on her left shoulder.

"She got in my room again and ate my cookies! I caught the bitch red handed this time!" Ruby walked over to the bed and throw the blanket to the floor, revealing a trembling Sarah with a small smile on her face.

"S-sorry 'bout that." She said in a nervous voice. Ruby's eye twiched and she started to drag Sarah out of the bed. He simply watched for a few moments before sighing.

"If you leave her alone I'll make the cookies extra special for you tomorrow." He gave her a light chuckle and a smile.

Ruby looked at him for several moments before letting go of Sarah. "Fine but only if _she_ won't touch them." Ruby walked out of his room and, by the looks of it, back to her's. Sarah got up and dusted herself off before looking at Him with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry Leo." She said in a voice that matched her expression perfectly, "I didn't think she'd bring ya into this." She walked out of the room.

He sat there in bed for awhile, thinking. "...This is all about cookies?" He said to himself. He groaned before throwing himself back into his pillow, ready to sleep. Then he shot up again. "Wait... if they were in Ruby's room, then who was in the kitchen?" His eyes widen. They went back to normal when he realized something. "There's twelve of us in this big ass house. I bet it was just one of the others." He sighed going back to sleep. Through out the night, not another sound had awoken anyone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: One coin, two sides. **_

Leon had woken up to the sound of soft knocking at his door. He got out of bed with a loud yawn and walked to the door. He blindly opened it to reveal a small Sylveon morph in purple and white pajamas with short pink hair in a similar fashion as Leon's: a short bang covering the left side of the forehead and upper left eyelid with smaller bangs to the right. She smiled brightly before hugging Leon's legs.

"Morning, daddy." She said, happiness and glee ringing in her voice.

"Morning Amber." Leon said before picking the nine year old up in his arms. She giggled at this and started cling to his neck. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked, the remaining tiredness leaving his system. The Sylveon seemed to think about the question with a 'Hmm' before shrugging. Leon looked at her with a smile before putting her back on the ground. "I'll go make breakfast. You go get ready for school."

The Sylveon smiled before running off with an "Okay". Leon laughed to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. _She may not be my daughter but I do love her as one. _he thought, _glad I took her from Chloe. _As he entered the living room, Leon was greeted by the sound of snoring. He peered over to the couch to find a sleeping Luxray morph with an empty beer can in her right hand.

The luxray was 5'7 with mid-back length black hair that spiked downwards, she wore tight blue jeans and a loose fitting yellow tank-top with the words 'Thunder Breaker' in bold blue letters. She had dog tags wrapped around on her wrists and a TV remote resting on her c-cup breasts. She didn't have any other abnormal characteristics besides her hair length.

Rolling his eyes, Leon took the beer can from her hand and rested it on the table in front of her. He then stared at her for a few moments before leaning over and poking her cheek. The luxray didn't move an inch. Then, he moved his finger to her ribs. He saw a giggle and a smile being hold in by her. He then poked her stomach. The giggle came out a bit.

"Higher." The luxray whispered quietly. Leon let out a small chuckle of his own before standing back up straight.

"Good morning Sonya." Leon said, folding his arms. The luxray in mention opened her eyes and sat up.

"Awww, I thought I had you fooled." She said in a disappoint tone. She smiled before letting out a giggle. "Wish we could play more~" She said in a seductive voice.

"You're drunk." Leon said, unamused.

"You're sexy." She countered before breaking out in a laughing fit. Leon again, chuckled at her drunken antics.

Leon walked into the kitchen, leaving the laughing luxray to herself, and started to cook breakfast. He didn't feel like making an extremely special breakfast today. He looked around the kitchen and in the well stocked fridge and cabinets. He had thought he could just make some simple omelets for everyone. He got everything he needed-The eggs, cheese, salt, black papers, sweet peppers for Ruby, bacon, ham, a few onions and tomatoes (**A/N: I'll say two things from now. One, normal animals exist. Two, normal EVERYTHING else does exist but will not be brought up as much. Get it? Got it? Good.).** He lit the shove and put two frying pans on, he quickly got to work making the omelets. After 30 minutes of cooking, the omelets were finished and Leon picked them up two-by-two and brought them to the large oak dinner table in the dinning room. He set twelve place at the table and made his way back to the upstairs to wake everyone up.

He stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before yelling, "Everybody get your asses up! I made breakfast so you better out here before it's cold!" Two doors opened up first, revealing Sarah and Ruby. The next three doors to open revealed Amber, a female Absol and a Milotic. The next few opened up and showed a male Rhyperior, a male Staraptor and a male Mightyena. A Mismagius floated out of her room, followed by a Swellow from her's. Sonya some already down stairs which left one morph out.

"Where's Yoshi-" before he could finish an orange puff of smoke appeared in front of everyone.

"Ladies and dudes, I say this with great pride," A Monferno morph stood in front of them, he wore a fire-red suit with a matching fedora tipped over his face. He had short red hair and a cooky grin on his face. "that the prince of flames is-OW!" He exclaimed. He was hit by the Milotic, who was taller then him by a foot.

"We don't want to hear you're bullshit this early in the morning, Yoshiro." She said flipping her light blue hair out of her face, "Please, save it for our nightmares."

"Yeah, I didn't wake up to listen to you, ya know." The mightyena said before leaving the group, walking down stairs.

"Ahh give tha kid a break, guys." Ruby said, walking over to Yoshiro, putting a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "He's gotta lively vibe. Let 'im do what he wanna do, it ain't gonna kill us."

"Geez, if it isn't the man-whore over there," The absol said, pointing to Leon, "It's you with the accent or whatever it is." She sighed before going down stairs.

The Mismagius simply floated down stairs, leaving without a word. The swellow was soon after, and the so the group had left and went down to eat, leaving Yoshiro and Leon in the hall by themselves.

"That stupid Eirika and her blue hair and shit," The Monferno grumbled, "Always thinking she's better then me, the great flame prince of Sinnoh! I've burnt the land under my feet! I can take her on with my tail tied behind my back!" He said, huffing.

Leon sighed before walking over to Yoshiro. "Yoshi, that pride is going to kill you one day. You need to be a bit more humble." He said with a big brotherly tone.

Yoshiro looked at the floor with a pout, "B-but if I stop telling everyone how great I am, then no one will treat me like I should be." Yoshiro said, a bit depressed now.

"Acting like a show-off will only make people hate you, trust me, it's happened to me. You need to act like a normal person would. I promise they'll treat you fine then." Leon said, smiling down at the morph. Yoshiro looked back up at Leon and smiled before walking down stairs for breakfast. Leon went to his room and threw himself on his bed, getting lost in thought.

"Such I peaceful life. No stress. No Pain. No hate." He said to himself, closing his eyes. "Hmmm, I do wish I could live like this forever, but Hero wouldn't like it one bit." He laughed to himself as he got back up. He looked over at the calender and saw the red 17th. "Guess it's another mission tonight. I think Hero'd like that, it's been a couple of weeks since we've got a job." He picked up his phone from the dresser and saw he had 5 miss calls from different numbers. He sighed and forwarded the same text to all of them then threw the phone on his bed as he left his room.

He slowly walked down the stairs and was pushed a side by a sobbing Yoshiro, who bolted up the stairs and into his room. The door closed with a slam. Leon groaned as he knew what caused all this. He made his way to the kitchen to see everyone had left except Eirika, the mightyena Jayce, the rhyperior Bruce and The swellow 'Blu' Jay.

The three other morphs stared daggers at Eirika while she simply sat there with her phone in her hand, checking her text messages.

"What did she do today?" Leon asked.

"You know, the usual, tell Yoshiro all the things that can break his mind in half." Blu said still glaring at the Milotic. Blu-Jay was in her own sleepwear-A black top with 'Skyward Victory!' in white and a pair and white shorts. The wings on her back slightly stretched out so she could sit comfortably in her chair.

"Ever since you evolved you've become a huge bitch." Jayce said, tapping his finger on the table while his head was rested in his other hand. "It'd be funny if Leo never made the effort to help you do it. I mean, you'd just be crying about how ugly you are like you use to." He wore a green short sleeved shirt and grey jeans.

"Such humble begins, such bitchy up comings." Bruce, the rhyperior, said with a small smile on his face. Even though he was a rhyperior, who are usually fat, he was well built from many hard weeks of working out. He was shirt-less and in brown pants. He was one of the older pokémorphs Leon had and was one of the most power when it came to hand-to-hand brawling. He was also larger then the typical rhyperior, needing two chairs to sit properly

"At least I won't enter my 30's still a virgin, like _some_ people." Eirika said, eyes still on the phone's screen.

Bruce's eyes started to water. He got up and ran out of the room yelling, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T FIT!" before running through the front door and into the yard.

The glares from Jayce and Blu intensified. Leon flicked Eirika on the forehead and folded his arms. "You do realize I can still send you back Hoenn with what you came here with. Nothing but yourself."

Eirika tensed up, eyes widen. Leon smiled at this. "Glad we came to an agreement. Now would you kindly go say sorry to Yoshiro then Bruce?" Without another word, Eirika walked up the stairs and made her way to Yoshiro's room.

"Thank God. We have too many problems in this 'family' of ours." Jayce said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Leon, is there anything you want your favourite flying-type to do for you~?" Blu said, putting her hands together. Just then the front door flew open and the staraptor morph, Seth, stormed into the kitchen, steaming.

"What did you call yourself?" He asked, slamming his hands into the table. You could see him puffing up his chest under his grey and red t-shirt with 'Shiver Burnt man' with a snowman on a beach with a polar-bear. "You think _you're _his favourite flying-type?"

Blu stood up and slammed her hands on the table as well. "Yes, I do, you huge grey pigeon. Is there something incorrect about the clear statement I just made?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Grey pigeon...? Is it death you want _so _badly you call me a pigeon, you fat blue PIDEGY RIPOFF!" Seth narrowed his eyes right back at Blu, raising his voice.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I EAT BOTH OF YOU!" Jayce yelled, shooting up from his chair. "MY FUCKING EARS ARE SENSITIVE AND YOU TWO FUCKS ARE YELLING RIGHT IN THEM!" The two flying-types went silent and looked to the floor.

"Thank you Jayce." Leon said, sighing. "Can the three of you leave me to think for a bit? I think I need some time to myself."

They all nodded and left the room, leaving Leon to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Leon thought it best to take a quick walk through the woods. Leon left the kitchen and headed for the front door, a few noises were heard from upstairs but he shrugged them off and left.

It was when Leon got deep into the forest he realized he was still in his sleepwear. A white dress shirt with two vertical pink lines at the sides and a pair of gray jeans. He never liked the thought of being in something that he couldn't wear everywhere. It annoyed him. He stopped in a small clearing, taking in all the sounds around him. Birds tweeting and singing their soft songs, crickets chirping, dears running around doing Arceus knows what. He took a deep breathe before losing the smile on his face, the look in his eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Aki." He said in a cold voice. A serviper morph appeared behind him on one knee with her arm over the other, her head held down. The serviper wore a navy blue sleeveless GI-like outfit with fishnet stockings and undershirt with long sleeves. Her long mid-back length black was tipped with gold and dark purple.

"I bring news, master Lumanite." She said, not looking up from her position. "It seems the higher ups want you to take more active missions to make up for the many you have missed." She finished, waiting for her master's response.

"They want me to take on more missions? It seems I've received my saving grace." Leon, or Hero as he was now, chuckled. "Even though individually, we all share the same rank, I think eight against one is near impossible to overrule. Tell them I'll do it but _I _hand pick who takes these missions with me, not them."

"Yes mas-" She cut herself off at the sound of rustling in the bushes behind her. She pulled out a kunai, ready for confrontation. A deer hopped out of the bushes, looking quite curious. "It's just a deer. Master, yo-" She saw a small metal object being thrown, it stuck itself into the deer's neck, killing it. Aki's eyes widen as she turned to her master, who was looking at the now dead deer.

"Before you start, look at it's wound." Hero said, th cold feeling in his voice ever present. Aki turned back to the deer and slowly made her way to it's body. She got down on one knee when she got close enough to it. Right then, two thoughts came to her mind. The first: Why wasn't it bleeding out? Not a single drop of blood anywhere. The second thought was, Why does it's eyes look so glassy? She removed the needle-like kunai from the _deer_'s neck. She saw a few wires covering metal parts inside the neck. She got up and backed away, eyes still wide.

"It's a camera. Someone's spying on us." Hero said, sighing slightly. "Using toys like this it Nobu's thing. I have a feeling he made that thing."

"Master I'm sorry I didn't realize what it was sooner." Aki said, looking to the ground. Hero held her chin up so see she was looking into his eyes.

"It's a simple mistake," He said in a much warmer tone of voice, "no one was hurt. And if that thing is Nobu's, it won't be able to send it's data to him. He'd need to check the device itself to have any form of access to it." He finished, giving a quick gesture to the deer-cam.

"Yes master..." She replied, turning her gaze away from Hero.

"... What's your name?" Hero asked, the poison type looked at him, puzzled. "I said, what's your name?" He asked again, this time the poison swallowed hard and answered.

"Akisha Raitogādo."

"That name. It's my family's name. _My _name." Hero said, bringing his face closer to her's. "As long as we share the same name, you have no need to be sorry to or for anyone. Even me. I'll personally make sure of that."

The serviper morph blushed at the distance their faces were from each other. "Do I make myself clear?" Hero asked. Akisha quietly nodded and Hero removed his hand from her chin. "Good. I guess I'll see you tonight." Hero turned into a bright flash of light and disappeared.

Akisha stood there, not moving, lost in thought. She snapped back to reality and turned her attention to the deer-cam. "I'll clean this up for master..."

**And with that, marks the end to chapter 2. **

**Alexis: Can you imagine we did all this in 45 minutes? **

**Hero (Me): Yep, we did a good job. **

**Emma: Yeah, you did a good job for a 24 year old who can't read or spell properly. **

**Hero (me): It's not my fault I never went to school! Do you think I asked to be bagged, tagged and put to work? And when I wasn't working, I got stuck with god-knows-what kind of drugs? **

**Emma: Alexis went through the same thing and she can read. **

**Hero (me): ... **

**Emma: Case and point. **

**Alexis: Guys can you stop this, please? **

**Hero: Fine. By the way, I'm thinking about in the end notes to give info cards about the characters of this story. Tell me what you think and which character you want to know about. I'll give you one now. Skip if ya don't wanna read it. **

**Name: Leon Age. **

**Nicknames: Leo, Clockwork, Man-whore of the Pokémorph league. **

**Age: 24 **

**Sex: Male**

**Appearance: Shoulder length white hair, red eyes, lean build and stands at 6'5. Leon has a scar which runs from the left side of his forehead down to his upper left eyelid. He covers the scar with his hair. Usual attire being a long sleeved dress-shirt with grey jeans. Footwear varies. **

**Personality: Bright, warm hearted and always willing to help anyone in need, Leon has shown just what a true champion should be. Always smiling and hates to be mean or strict, Leon prefers to make others choose their our path and face the consequences. He will enforce rules and firmly enforces his authority when needed. Leon is also known as the 'man-whore' of the League for the many women he's been seen bringing to hotels. The true motive for this is publicly unknown. **

**Well, hope you liked the character bio/info card/whatever. If you want to know about a character, tell me in the review. If you hates these and never want to see them again then I'll stop. **

**Oh yeah, the 'errors' in chapter 1, I mean bedroom part, aren't errors. You'll find out in the future what they mean. **

**Hero Light, is out. **


	3. Chapter 3: G's call

_Chapter 3: A call from a gamer gal_

After Hero left Akisha in the forest, he slowly made his way back to the house. He was thinking all of today's events over again. '_So far I've managed to receive missions totaling about two weeks.' _He said as he checked a pen-like device. The pen was screwed open and showed a holographic list with multiple tasks Hero had to do on different dates. _'ATAC's been using Light corp. tech well at least. I can see why they love sending me gift baskets so much. I can also see three of these jobs have something to do with them.' _Hero put the pen back together and pocketed it.

He quickly put on a smile and the cold look in his eye was replaced with a much more caring one. "I do hope you're happy Hero," Leon said, stretching his body. "because til 8PM, you'll have to keep yourself inside, ya hear me?" Leon asked, as if expecting an answer. A moment passed and Leon chuckled to himself. "Of course, of course." Leon walked into his yard, humming Bullet by Hollywood Undead. He opened the door to be met with the sight of Eirika taped to the couch, unconscious, in nothing but her laced light blue bra and panties. She had a large red ribbon wrapped around her chest with a bow on her breasts. There was a note on her stomach that said 'Christmas _Cums_ early'. Leon's face turned crimson red before he ripped the note off of her.

"What in the name of God, Arceus, or whoever made the world, is this?" Leon looked behind the couch to see Seth was given the same treatment. He lied on the ground in his black boxers and had a note his cheek. Leon plucked it off and flipped it up. It read 'A _big _gift from Santa'. If it were possible for Leon's face to be a brighter shade of red, it just happened.

Leon got to work, removing the tape from the morphs' bodies. He finished taking the last piece off of them in seven minutes. He picked up Seth and put him in the spare couch. "What am I going to do with all of you?" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to get you all a babysitter later. Maybe then you'll act like proper adults." Leon began to head up to his room, humming a different song. He unlocked his room door and stepped in, closing the door behind. '_Strange. I don't remember locking my door. Or turning the lights off...' _he flipped the switch to see a brunette caucasian woman sleeping in his bed. _'Goldilocks without the locks of gold...' _He thought. The woman looked to be in her twenties, had a slim build and be around 5'3. He couldn't see her clothes because she well wrapped in the bed's spread.

He walked next to the women and stared down at her for a few moments before running his hand through her curly hair. The women's hazel eyes fluttered open as she looked up. She was meet with Leon's red eyes staring down at her. She smiled before holding the hand that was still in her hair.

"Can't scare me like that anymore." She said, bringing Leon's hand to her face. "Why don't you come down here and give me a kiss?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Because we're not dating anymore." Leon said with a blank face. "Also, I can remember that you're a crazy stalker who stole my iron collar." His hand retreated to his chest, he folded his arms and glared down at the woman. "Now Jen, would you kindly get out of my house?"

Jen pouted and got out of the bed with a 'Hmph', revealing her attire. A short sleeved white and red shirt, she wore those to match Leon's odd hair and eye colors, black jeans shorts and red and white shoes. All of her clothes consisted of what Leon had bought her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're wearing the underwear I bought as well." He said, still making eye contact with the woman in front of him.

"Black laced with pink ribbons. Your favourite." She winked at him. He gave her a small smile.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Leon said in an unimpressed tone. "I wish I could say the same for those." He point to her breasts. She gave a giggle before lifting her shirt to reveal D-cup breasts being held back by, as you guessed it, a black laced bra with small pink ribbons on each side.

"Yup. From A to D. And it's all for you.~" Jen went back to her seductive voice and pressed her breasts against Leon. "How about we have some fun before your family comes home?~" She started to reach for Leon's zipper. He grabbed her by the hand and with his free hand, lowered her shirt.

"If you don't get out of my house, I'll show you out myself and in the least favorable way." He picked the smaller woman up by the shirt collar and began to walk out of the room.

"I thought you were going to let me leave on my own." She said as they made their way down the stairs.

"If I did that, it would end up this way in the end." Leon continued with the stalker held tightly in his hand. Jen quickly spun and locked her legs around Leon and brought her arms to his shoulders. She then started to grind her hips against Leon and started to moan.

"Come on baby, you love this position. We used to spend hours and hours together doing-" She stopped her actions when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see the monstrous face of... something behind her. It had gray skin and a large muzzle filled with yellow teeth. It's yellow eyes bulged out of it's face and stared at her.

At that very moment... everyone from Vanivile to the farthest ends of Kanto heard a loud shriek. Only a few to this day know what kind of creature made that awful sound. And no, it was not Godzilla.

"Bingo!" Ruby exclaimed, laughing to herself. Leon picked up the unconscious body of Jen as she laid sprawled out on the stairs. "That'll cost ya $50, Leo." She held out her hand, waiting for her reward.

Leon laughed. "Illusion ability, beautiful. Just beautiful." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He hand it to Ruby and threw Jen's body over his left shoulder. "How long have you been home?" He asked.

Ruby pocketed her pay and answered, "Oh I never left, see?" Leon looked down to see she was still in her pj's. "I've even see when Yoshi and Blu Thunder bombed the sleeping beauties. It. Was. Classic." She started another round of laughter.

"I was meaning to ask about them but forgot. Anyway, I'll be back in sec. I need to drop something off." He said and walked into the living room. Eirika and Seth were beginning to wake up.

"M-my clothes!" Eirika exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"My swag!" Seth covered his crouch, using his wings to hide himself.

Leon looked over to Seth and smiled. "Hey, Seth." The normal/flying-type peeked his head out at the mention of his name. "You mind bringing Jen home? You do remember where she lives, right?" Leon asked.

"If I do, will I be your favourite flying-type?" Seth asked, hope building up in him.

Leon rolled his eyes and replied, "You'll be a bit closer." With that, Seth jumped out of the couch and ran up stairs.

"Give me a second!" He yelled. Leon put Jen down in the available couch and turned to look at the red faced Milotic. Her arms tightly wrapped around her and her legs tightly closed.

"Stop staring at me." Eirika said, not looking in Leon's direction. The man complied, looking away from her.

"Sorry, those D's made me look." He chuckled. Eirika's faced became a darker red.

"S-shut up or I'll-I'll freeze you!" She still couldn't look in his direction. The snow haired man simply left the living and went back to his. When he got there he saw Ruby looking around his room, as if lost in deep thought.

"You okay Ruby?" Leon asked, putting a hand on the dark-type's shoulder. She looked back at him with her usual smirk.

"Yeah, just when I came in 'ere last night it seemed different." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Different? How?" Leon asked again, raising a brow.

Ruby thought about it the question, then answered, "Everything looked bigger. Or was I shorter? I dunno." She said, shrugging. "Anyway, you should get to work on Sarah's cookies before she gets home." The zoroark morph walked out, swaying her hips.

'_Is she trying to seduce me now? Doesn't she remember poképhilla is illegal?_'' He thought to himself. "Wait, cookies for Sarah? Ruby, wait!" He ran out of his room to see no trace of the dark-type. "... Man, I've got to do something about my life. More importantly, if Jen was better at looking through my stuff, she might have found out about Hero."

_Later that day... _

Leon had fallen asleep in the couch watching reruns of old Cartoon Network shows. His legs were crossed and arms folded. He a gave a few light snores. The front door swung open with a certain Sylveon morph behind it.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled, kicked off her shoes and closing the door as she walked in. Leon woke up with a start, he calmed down as he realized who's voice it was. The fairy-type bounced her way into the couch and sat on her father's chest. "Daddy, the teacher taught us how to..." Amber trailed off. "I forgot. Oops."

Leon smiled at her and said, "Doesn't matter, now you're home." He put his arms behind his head and sighed. Amber turned around and laid back on Leon's chest, mimicking her father's action with a cute sigh.

"Uh-huh, now I'm home" She closed her eyes and started to drift off. Leon didn't move. He only turned back to the TV and continued to watch the cartoons. After a full hour of Ben 10 the front door opened again. Bruce walked in and sat down in the couch next to Leon's.

"How did the lady hunt go?" Leon asked.

"Same as usual: I'd find someone, they'd be too small, they'd say they can take, then they see it and-" Bruce was cut off by Leon.

"They'd try to take it and end up have an orgy from just the tip, leaving you hanging." Leon finished.

"Well, yeah." Bruce said with a heavy sigh. "I heard people being a virgin because their dick's to small. I've never once heard of someone with the opposite problem..." Bruce started to tear up. "I didn't think I'd be at 32 and still be a virgin. I thought by now, I'd have a wife and kids. I mean, one of my problems with women now a days is that none of them want kids. I want a woman who-" Leon cut him off again.

"Can raise kids with love and care and knows how to work a man."

"Yeah!" Bruce exclaimed, causing Amber to move around in her sleep. "But all women like that are taken. Even if I find a woman like that, they'll be too small for me to-" Cut off again by Mr. Age.

"Put the rabbit in the rabbit hole."

"I just wish..." Bruce sniffed a couple of times. Even though he was big, Bruce had a ton of issues, from abandonment to trust, and was very emotional.

"Listen Bruce..." The duel type looked at his trainer through puffy eyes. "I remember what you asked me all those years ago back in Hoenn... you asked me to make you stronger, so those people in your family regret throwing you in the river." Someone as big and thick as Bruce could survive the fall from the cliff easily. But the water was supposed to do the job. Him being both Ground and Rock type made heavy waters his worst enemy. "I've made you into the battler who can take down the strongest of opponents, even water and grass types if you can land a blow. But I think it's time we chance our agreement."

"Change it to what?" Bruce asked, still sniffing.

"From here on, I'll find you a perfect wife who's loving, caring _and_ wants kids. Hell, I'll make sure you can fit in her just to make you happy." Leon smiled. Bruce started to cry again. But this time they were tears of joy. He got up from his couch and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He spread his arms out and came closer to give Leon a hug.

"No no no no no! Amber's on my chest! If you do that you'll crush her!" Bruce's attention shifted to the small sleeping child on Leon's chest.

"Oh, ah... sorry." He chuckled. "I'll give you a hug some other time." Bruce wiped the tears from his eyes and went off to his room. Leon let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed the back of his unconscious daughter.

"God/gods/whatever be the grace..." He said. He picked up Amber and slowly slid out of the couch and stood up. "She'll probably wake up before dinner, so I should just keep her here, shouldn't I?" He slowly lowered Amber back into the couch and started to think. '_What to do, what to do...? I could try and finish Fire Emblem again... but those dragon loving bastards will kill Lyn or Eliwood in a heart beat... I could just farm up Kent and Marcus. Yeah, I'll do that.'_ He smiled to himself and went up to his room. He heard his cell phone ring and felt his pockets. "Damn. In my room." He muttered, he ran up stairs and opened the door to his darkly-lit room. He saw a glow coming from his dresser and slowly walked over to it. He picked up the phone and checked the caller-ID. He smiled before answering "Hello, 'G'."

"_Leo! You haven't called in months!" A female yelled from the other end. _Leon fliched a little, not expecting the sudden noise. "_You think just giving me a few hundred grand will substitute for not calling any of the member's in the band?! Chloe is dying to hear from Amber and you still haven't called!" _

"Uh, Gamer, can you calm down a bit, please?" He asked, waiting for more yelling.

_"Okay."_ She replied calmly. Leon blinked a few times. "_Did you really think I'd be mad at you? Ha haha_." She laughed.

"It sounded like it..." Leon said, laughing a bit. "Anyway, why'd ya call? Do you guys need something extra for Christmas? Someone need help?" He asked.

"_Nope, we're coming back to Kalos for Christmas! We're going to be in a concert in Lumiose!_" She exclaimed. Leon could hear the hopping from the phone.

"Be care not to bounce a hole in the roof, woman." He laughed. "It's because of you I know where Amber gets all that bounce of her own."

"_It runs in the family." _Gamer giggled. "_Oops, Nick is getting everything together for our next show, gtg._"

"Tell that Jolteon punk not to over-do himself."

"_I'll also tell a certain Vaporeon that her daughter is alright too, bye!" _Gamer hung up, leaving a chuckling Leon to put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, what a strange Eevee... I should start getting dinner ready before I leave for the night." He yawned. "I should really hire a cook and maid. But I can't trust them not to steal from us while we're sleeping..." He groaned, "I'll find someone I can surely trust! Until then I'll have to cook and clean!" He stomped out of his room, a flame of determination in his chest.

"I'LL BEAT YOU FOUR FANGS!"

**A/N**

**Hero (Me): Hey peoples. *smiles* Time for a short introduction of the people who will help with this story. Alexis Lumanite. **

**Alexis: Hey there. **

**Hero (Me): Sasha Lumanite. **

**Sasha: BRING OUT YOUR DEAD! **

**Hero (Me): *laughs* Mary (You already know the last name she took) **

**Mary: *too busy reading* **

**Hero (Me): Kate/Kitty Lumanite. **

**Kitty: Cat power! **

**Hero (Me): Bitch Queen Von Lumanite. **

**Emma: Go eat a cock. **

**Hero (Me): I see no chickens here. Brendon Dr- **

**Brendon: Call me Brain... **

**Hero (Me): Right, Brain... Leon Jo... Jo... whatever, Leon Age jr. **

**Leon Jr.: When will you stop calling me Junior? **

**Hero (Me): When you become a great man like your father whose name I stole... I just realized something... **

**Alexis: What? **

**Hero (Me): I'M THE ONLY BLACK PERSON HERE! **

**Brain: I'm the only Asian person here. **

**Hero (Me): True... Okay, never mind. INFO CARD TIME! And since nobody said who they'd what to see, I'll just throw a random one out there. **

**-Character Info- **

**Name: Ruby Age**

**Nickname (s): Mistress of Chaos, Boom, Dark Time, Rue. **

**Age: 23**

**Spices: Zoroark**

**Sex: Female **

**Height: 5'10 **

**Appearance: Unlike most Zoroark, Ruby has short shoulder length red hair (The family's chosen length) which ends in black tips. Ruby has a number of scars on her body from fight and events of her childhood which she doesn't mind showing off. Other then the two things before, she is a normal looking Zoroark. **

**Bust Size (Why'd I add this? I don't know myself.): Roughly a C-cup or D. **

**Personality: Ruby is tomboyish, perverted, noise loving, chaos reeking and over all nothing feminine other then her body. She loves video games, TV, guns and violence. She speaks broken English and tends to drop words and letters a lot. She is also being 'trained' into acting more lady-like by Sarah. Ruby can easily break from her tough girl act if met with a cold glare. **

**Of course, I can't give one without the other, t'is bad selling of merchandise. Sooo, let me give you the second character you should be looking out for. **

**Name: Sarah Age**

**Nickname (s): Mistress of order, Bon-Bon, Aura Time, Sasa (Her brother's nickname for her). **

**Age: 24**

**Spices: Lucario**

**Sex: Female **

**Height: 5'8**

**Appearance: Lucarios' hair varies in length due to aura control reasons. Brawlers keep shorter hair then Ranged attackers. Sarah choose to be a Sp. Attacker and is growing her hair out. She has below the shoulders length black hair. Sarah was no abnormalities whatsoever. **

**Bust Size: B-cup**

**Personality: Calm, cool, collective. All words which make you thick of Sarah Age. She unlike her best friend/fiend, Ruby, she is lady-like and loves to read. She hates noise and violence. Sarah appointed herself to reform Ruby into a proper lady. **

**Well, there we go. I really got to do these things earlier. I mean, doing them on the day they should be posted gives me no time to read them over and make sure there aren't any mistakes... Oh well, I guess I put myself in that position. And I don't really know much about bust sizes so sorry if I made a mistake there. Oh, and chapters will get longer when the plot starts, which will be in chapter 7. **

**If you stuck with me til the end of the Info cards then I'll tell you this: I'll be answering reviews starting next chapter. If you don't want your review to be answer in the next chapter, then simply say you don't want that in the end of it. Well I have stuff to do so I'll be leaving you now with a little beta info. **

**The original name for this story was Light and Time-A Different Kind of Pokémorph Adventure. Light referred to Hero's last name Lumanite, while Time was to Leon's last name Age. **

**That's all. Gg, Light's out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooh, my aching head... *rubs forehead with some ice* never should have listened to Leon Jr. Sorry if this chapter is late, I was a bit... occupied with other things. How was your holiday everyone? Did you enjoy it more than last year? Or did you end in a situations such as my own where you did things you wished you hadn't. **

**Sarah: How could you drink so much?! **

**Me: When your friends are like mine, you'll find a way. **

**Ruby: Party animal upon deck. **

**Me: Now that I'm done explaining myself, I'll add a small disclaimer just for caution. **

**I do not currently own Pokémon or Game Freak and might never will. All copyright material and trademarks are owned by their respective owners and publishers. This being a fanfiction, should have all those things being said without a disclaimer. If I did own any copyrighted material here then it would be very pervert in the original source. **

_Chapter 4: Mission 1- No way out_

"Hiroshima." An old man called. The man was in his 70's but had a full head of long, gray hair and had a full beard. He was quite robust for his age and wore a simple black and gray yukata. His legs folded under him and a bottle of sake sat by his side.

The young assassin appeared in a flash of light before his master. The boy had short white hair that spiked a bit downwards. He wore a sleeveless GI with a fishnet under shirt and had a large eye patch covering most of the left side of his face. The eye patch had his adopted family's symbol- A large gray shield with gold edgings and Arceus' image carved into the front, on both sides of the shield the letters L and R are present with sharp edges. The boy had dark, yet oddly pale, skin with his single visible red eye looking to the floor. The boy had a blank, yet depressed looking, expression on his face.

"Yes Master?" Hiroshima asked, in a monotonous voice. "Is there a task you wish for me to complete?"

"No no," The elder said, waving his right hand in front of him. "I thought it would be good for you four to hear a little history." As he said the last words, three teens, around the same age as Hiroshima, came out of different hiding places in the room. They all had gray hair and wore a black and gray gi-like outfit. They all shared similar characteristics, appearing to be triplets that consisted of two boys and one girl.

"Grandpa, how'd you know we were here?" The taller male triplet asked with a disappointed look.

"You should leave the hiding tricks to Hiroshima until you learn to master them." The man said with a smirk. "Plus the three of you are easy to spot: find one and the others are sure to be close behind."

"That's not fair grandpa!" The female sibling exclaimed, folding her arms.

"I knew this would happen..." The second male sibling said, sighing.

"Now now children, you are making Hiro uncomfortable." The siblings turn to the still bowing assassin. They all took seats next to him, saying sorry as they did. "Hiroshima, you as well should sit. This will take some time to finish."

"But mast-" Hiroshima started but was gestured to sit down. He reluctantly did so, folding his legs under himself.

"Now, to the story of the clans and the legendaries." The elder said, getting into a comfortable position. "This is how the world was like long ago, when wars waged and lives were lost daily. Long, long ago in a country, long lost to the people of the modern world, there were many different people and many different families fighting for power. Out of all the families in the region, one family never fought unless to defend themselves. The head of the family looked to his country in shreds of it's former glory and wanted nothing more than to stop the raging conflict which had swallowed the land whole."

"The head of the family told his kin of the plan and, though many not wanting to send their strongest off without a chance of returning alive, left in the morning. On his travels through out the region, the man had faced a great number of dangers and faced a great number of enemies. Three years has passed and the man has been broken many times. He had heard many stories of his family's destruction, whether these tales were true or not, they only fueled the man's drive more."

"Another four more years passed and the man had lost not only his sword, but his right eye. He was on the verge of death, yet he still pressed on, in hopes of seeing his goal through to the end. He came upon a mountain which had rumored to house the legendary being which created the world. He climbed and climbed, day in and day out. He went without food or water for days, yet he still moved on. After finally reaching the summit of the mountain, the man looked around, trying to find the being. He saw nothing but ice and snow. Tired and weaken, he fell to his knees and then to his face, wanting for death's cold touch to bring him away to meet his long dead ancestors. He closed his eyes, accepting that he was about to die without put an end to the raging wars."

"The man awoke some time after, feeling a warm glow. The cold was gone, so was the snow on the mountain,and was replaced with grass and fruit trees everywhere. He sat up, thinking he had made the journey to the other side in his sleep, and looked around at the paradise he was in. '_Do not be afraid.' _He heard a strange voice say. The man jumped to his feet and looked in the direction of the voice, to see what he had been searching for more then half a decade. Arceus. '_I have watched you for very long.'_ Arceus said. The man got on his hands and knees and bowed his head, not wanting to be disrespectful to Arceus. '_Raise your head and stand tall, my child.' _Arceus said, '_You are the only one out of many to seek my power for good. If anything, I should bow to you.'_ The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood, still very shaken, and asked Arceus one thing. 'If you have knowledge of what I have come here for, then I need no reason to explain my wish. Arceus, the people of this land have fought for many years for land because their own has floods or droughts.' The man said, swallowing hard. 'Blood has been shed because food shortages-the land can't produce nutrients needed for plants to grow. I wish for you to give me the power to end all of these things before another man needs to die.' The man bowed his head, praying for Arceus to grant his wish."

"Arceus looked at the man for a moment, as if waiting for a selfish reason to be spoken. When none came, Arceus said to the man '_You are the one. The one man who stands in the middle of a war begs for it to stop rather than to pick a side to fight with. I will give you the pow-" _Hiroshima started to feel something poking his face repeatedly. Everything around him started to lose focus and soon became blurry.

Hero woke up to see he was still in back of an ATAC combat plain. The insides were painted black with 'Advance Tactics And Combat unit 37 59- K' in big bold Sliver letters on the roof. There was a single long row of seats on both sides filled with sleeping ATAC soldiers in black bullet proof combat vests and combat outfits, their guns somewhere near them, all faced towards each other. Hero looked over to the person poking him in the face. The man had short red hair that came down into his face a little, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore the same attire as the other ATAC members.

He paused for a moment before saying "Poke." And poking Hero in the face again. Hero twisted the man's wrist, glaring daggers at him. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." he tried to free himself but ended up hurt himself even more.

"What do you want, Evan?" Hero asked through his face mask. Hero wore a navy blue, hooded Shinobi shozoku. The sleeves wrapped tightly around his muscular arms and his pants wrapped themselves tightly around his lower legs. For some reason, he wore combat boots instead of the traditional spilt toed shoes. The looked incredibly light and flexible compared to those of the ATAC soldiers. His mask only covered his lower face and his hoodie covered and hid his hair and forehead, leaving his cold red irises to glow and glare without anything to distract people from them.

"Take it easy, take it easy." Evan begged, still trying to free himself. Hero let go and continued to glare at the soldier. "Geez, I thought we were friends..." He said in a whining tone.

"Wake up ladies."

All the soldiers slowly woke up and turned to the source of the voice. A large light skinned man walked out of the cockpit in the same uniform as the soldiers. He had graying blonde hair in a buzz cut fashion, a rough looking face and was smoking a cigar. He looked huge compared to everyone else in the plain. He had a large, most likely loaded, Beretta 682 shotgun on his right shoulder.

"Listen up kiddies, because I'll only say this once." Everybody waited silently for their mission's details. Hero only sighed, already know what his job is. "We're going to mount a full scale attack on these foreign fucks who think they can come in ta _our _country and mass produce piece a shit weapons for their buddies back home. Our job is ta arrest _every_ bitch and motherfucker in there and bring 'em to the International Police, even if we have ta broke a few noses while we at it." The commander smiled, taking his cigar from his mouth with his left hand.

"But sire, why do we need him?" A soldier asked, pointing to Hero, who had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

The commander pointed to Hero with his cigar and said, "cause that one is the man who makes your weapons for ya." All the soldiers turned to Hero. "Meet the big man in charge of Light corporation, Hero N. Lumanite."

"_That _is the secret head of LC?" A different soldier said, "You mean the big company that was founded like 40 years ago that makes computers, toys, medicine and stuff? The same one that, behind the public's back, makes weapons for the world's governments?"

"Yep, same one." The commander said, grinning.

"Wow..." a female soldier said. "He's a flipping ninja!"

"Ninja sounds odd to me," Hero said, his eyes still closed. "I prefer just being called an assassin."

"Yeah, well we don't care what ya prefer." The commander said, taking a drew from his cigar. "We call you guys ninjas." Hero scoffed and the commander continued, "We're over the Kalos' mountains, prepare for deployment. I know our ninja friend won't be in need of a-" As he was saying that, Hero disappeared in a flash of light. "Never mind."

"That bastard left me!" Evan exclaimed, "Just want til after the mission, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Evan begun getting his things together and waited for the signal to leave.

On the ground, Hero appeared in the tree line near the target location. The dark of the night made perfect cover for him. The weapons factory Itself was a large concrete gray structure which seemed to be the size of a football field and a half with similar concrete walls all around it. There was a single large steel gate guarded by a dozen men and pokemorphs-A clear sign that whatever that was inside was important. Hero snuck his way closer to the gate. '_Distraction..._' He thought, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A bright light appeared in front of the guards, quickly getting their attention.

"The fuck...?" A guard trailed. The light began to speed in to the forest on the opposite side of Hero. "The hell do you think you're doing?" The guard turned around to the others. "That thing can be some spy cam or something. After it!" The guards, beginning to think of all kinds of things the light to be, ran off it.

"Jesus, they're retarded. Even though I'm worse then Alexis was with making light trinkets, I can still made a good one if I try..." Hero scoffed, getting out of the foliage and made his way to the gate. He put his right hand on it to test the material. '_Great, it's solid. That'll make it SO much easier to get through it._' Hero disappeared in his usual flash of light. It took him a few seconds to get through, but in the end, he did. There weren't any lights or guards outside, which made Hero's job a lot easier. He made a quick dash towards the building.

'_This seems very odd... There should be more guards, but I don't see any._' He thought as he peeped into a window. Inside was just as you'd expect-many workers, some very young looking, managing machines and assembling guns and other weapons by hand. The interior was the same gray color as the outside with large wooden boxes and crates everywhere. Hero looked around the inside of the building a little more before disappearing and reappearing inside, behind a loaded crate. He crouched down to better hide in the shadow of the crate. The room was poorly lit, giving only enough light for one to see what's directly in front of them. '_I'll have to make my way through this place without being seen._' He let out a small sigh. '_I prefer missions were I should just kill everyone in my path and get over with. But at least all I need to do here is kill who ever the hell is running this place, ATAC can surely do the rest._' He slowly made his way to a flight of stairs going downwards. He wasted no time sprinting down the steps. He noticed thestair way begun to get brighter the deeper he went. He heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs and instantly knew what was going on. '_So they finally get here._' He continued down the stairs, when he reached the based he saw a group of armed men hurry towards the stairs.

They quickly stopped and pointed their guns at Hero. "Sorry, but you're gonna die here." Hero said, pulling out a few kunais. They opened fire on him, but he easily dodged the bullets range of fire. Hero threw three kunais, all hitting their marks in the faces of the men. The ones left continued to shoot at him but Hero again made easy work of them before they could hit him. The last one fell to the floor with a _thud. _"I thought this would be more fun..." Hero began to walk away. One guard, who hadn't died yet, held his gun up. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang! _

Hero looked down to see he had been shot in the left arm and sighed. "At least one of you still has some fight left." He pulled out a kunai from his boot and slowly made his way back to the downed guard. The guard, in a panic, unloaded his clip into Hero, who continued his advance. Hero knelt down in front of the guard, who was now out of bullets. "No more bullets? Too bad you didn't aim for my head." Hero flipped the kunai in his hand stabbed the guard in the throat before pulling it back out. The guard started to bleed out, his eyes now becoming vacant. Hero got up and continued to make his way to his target.

Three minutes of walking with very few run ins with guards, Hero stood outside the office of his target. He heard shouting coming from inside and decided to wait and listen.

"Boss, this whole plan is a bust. The international police are basically knocking at our door, what should we do?" A timid sounding voice asked.

"What do we do?" Another voice repeated, this one sound as if he smoked for years without a break. "You mean 'What will _you _do?'. I'm out of this place before them fags get down here and arrest me. You're now in charge, congrats." There was sound of movement in the office and the sound of a chair falling over.

"B-b-but boss.." the timid male voice said.

"Fuck off! I quit! I ain't going to jail for a sinking ship!" The door opened to reveal a short, pudgy man in his late 40'so who wore brown pants and a button up shirt. The man looked up into the eyes of Hero and his mouth fell a gape. Hero used the kunai in his hand to slice the man's throat. The man held his throat, as if trying to close it back up. He fell to the floor in a now forming pool of his own blood.

The timid man looked at Hero as if he were the Grim Reaper. He started to wet his pants and crawled into a corner of the room, sobbing. Hero shook his head and gave the man a "Pathetic", before disappearing in his usual manner.

"Hands in the air fuck bags!"

The ATAC units quickly ran down the stairs, guns held high and ready to fire. When they hit the ground floor they met with the sight of tens of dead bodies scattered around the halls. They slowly made their way to back office to see a large man on the floor in a pool of blood, his throat spilt open. The commander looked into the room to see a man in his mid 20's in the corner. He had the front of his pants soaking wet and trails of tears running down his face. The commander shook his head and said, "Damn ninja beat us to it..." He sighed, throwing his cigar on the ground before stepping on it. "You sir, are under arrest by the international... fuck it. You're coming with us piss-up."

**Somewhere in Anistar City... **

In the assassin's guild under Anistar, the workers and assassins walk about doing their nightly business. The guild was an extremely large building filled with screens on almost every wall and a large desk in the center with many receptionists and organizers, all wearing a simple black uniform, who collected and planned every mission and assignment given out to the workers. The large metal room was only illuminated by the glow of the many screens, the screens themselves only having open jobs and the list of available candidates. The missions were all ranked based on difficulty and task, many of the were only guard missions with very few assaults and retrieval missions, regardless, many of them had taken a job with very few risks.

Hero walked in, his arms folded over his chest and blood dropping from him with every step. A few people turned to stare at the bleeding assassin, but not a single soul dared to speak to him. One receptionist looked up from her desktop to see Hero heading in her direction. She noticed the blood and numerous bullet wounds on him and her jaw dropped. Her glass fall down a bit, making her light green eyes visible. Her brown hair reached a little past her ears.

"H-Hero..." She started. Hero stopped in front of her, his eyes focusing on hers. "You're tracking blood on my good, clean floor! Do you know how long it takes to clean in his place?!" She yelled at him.

"You see me walk in, wounded and bloody, and you're worried about the floor...?" Hero asked, raising an eyebrow though must couldn't see.

"Master Shadōitami taught you how to survive with any wound," She said, glaring at the ninja. "and you don't seem feel pain so you should be fine. Please go to your dorm and _stop _messing up the damn tiles."

Hero complied and walked off, arms still folded. After a short walk through the building, Hero stood in front of a steel door with Japanese characters written in ink. He snapped his fingers and the door opened with a strange _pop_. He walked into the dark door and closed the door behind him. He flipped the light switch and was reward with the sight of a large size bedroom layout, painted white. Two king sized beds were in back next to the walls, a desk with a laptop was pressed against the wall a few feet in front of the bed on the right, a simple large dresser sat in front of the left bed with the floor being in a red carpet The room was fairly empty but Hero never complained. He sat on a bed and tried to process the low rank mission he was given.

_Was this really what they bother me with? _He thought. _A simple assassination of a fat old bastard? They must think my time comes easily... _Hero yawned and laid back in the bed and closed his eyes. _I deal with the wounds later. I think it's best I take a quick nap for now. _Hero soon drifted off into another dream of his past, one he never enjoyed thinking of.

_Somewhere in a different region... _

A single female figure laid on the cold floor of her ceil, curled into a ball and sobbing. The very room she rested in was covered in ice and frost. She wore nothing more then an electric shook collar around her neck. Her long, icy white hair rolled pass the base of her gray skin. Her eyes were held shut, hiding the light yellow eyes.

Through sobs, she repeated the phase, "H-help me, guardian." And "Save me, Hero..."

**Remember when I said that the plot will start to unfold in a later chapter? Yeah, I thought it best to start it now and come back to it after ten chapters of random bullshit. *gets glared at by some readers, shivers* T'is a joke! T'is a joke! I was just messing with you guys is all haha.. **

**I said I'd read reviews in the last chapter and no one reviewed... fair enough. T'is Christmas! It's one of first I've never celebrated so of course I'm psyched. As a christmas gift to all who put up with my crap, I'll put up two story previews. Why only previews? I've not thought out those stories as much soooooo... Anyway, welcome Lyn from A Wayward Emblem fanfic and the Fire Emblem games. **

**Lyn: Nice to meet you all. **

**And here is Swellow Thorndike from... I still can't think of a good name that hasn't been taken... *thinks really hard* **

**Swellow: How about A Bird in the hand, Two in the Books? **

**Me: Nope. **

**Lyn: The Story of a Highschool Pokéhuman? **

**Me: That sounds good... Sure, that's it. **

**Swellow: Least it's got a name. **

**Lyn: Glad I could help. **

**The stories will be posted at near the same time. Did I give you the details about the second story? Oh well, the name should give you some idea. Sorry but no info card today, mainly because I'm partly drunk and I don't want to put something in it that I'll regret. So I think I'll see you nex- **

**Axel: You forgot about **_**me-**_**Axel Fucking Cole**

**Me: I never said I forgot about you. Though, I wish you were never he-**

**Axel: Listen up, you hentai-watching geeks. I, the amazing Axel Cole shall-**

**Lyn: A man with to much pride... **

**Swellow: And an ego the size of a planet... **

**Me: I didn't say anything about you because I didn't write your story yet. **

**Axel: *gasps* How dare you show such disrespect to the greatest Sableye pokéhuman ever? **

**Me: Shut the nexus up, you brat. *groans* I need to do stuff so I'll end this thing with another 'did you know?' about this fanfic. **

**Did you know that all characters, excluding Hero, Leon, Ruby and Sarah, so far have been named after video game characters? Eirika and Seth from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Yoshiro from Pokemon Conquest are just a few. **

**Gg, noob, Merry Christmas and Light's out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mary Mother of Arceus, I'm beyond sorry everyone. **

**Ruby: Ya better fucking be! Over four months! Four-fucking-months! **

**Hero: I had all my stuff stolen before the New Year's and, with them, 4 chapters of all my stories along with 2 chapters of three stories I haven't posted yet. **

**Ruby: What's your excuse for updating 'The Story of a Highschool Pokehuman' then? *picks up a steel bat* **

**Hero: Woah, woah, hold up! I didn't have the script of it on my tablet or laptop unlike this story. **

**Ruby: ... I want a second update in two weeks. Or this bat will be your new tail. **

**Hero: *yelps before turning into an eevee and running away* **

Chapter 5: New worlds connected by old ones prt. 1

Thankfully for Hero, he had a dreamless rest. Hero laid there, going through a quick run down of his last mission. His thoughts were cut short when he realized he heard voices around him. The voices of two people bickering that is.

"-him now, he'll be mad if we didn't." A male said. His voice seemed calm relaxed, something most people would sound like when trying to prove a point.

"I don't care, he needs sleep more then anything." A female said. Her voice didn't have a hint of emotion in it, completely monotonous. She continued, "He hasn't been getting enough rest as Hero or Leon. He'll sleep for a full eight hours."

A sigh was heard. "You're treating him as if he's a child, Fiora." The male voice said. "He'll be fi-" a cracking sound was heard.

"I said, he needs his rest." The female voice, Fiora, said. The cracking sound returned slightly louder.

"You do realize that's my arm, right?" The male asked.

"Yes." Fiora anwsered blandly.

"Let go..." He said in a warning tone, his voice dangerously low.

"Drac, I'll rip your arm off again if you try to wake Master." Fiora's voice began to rise at the end. "And this time, you'll find it up your a-"

"Shut up..." Hero groaned lightly. The two voices faded to silence. Something inside of him yelled keep your eyes closed, but he paid it no mind.

Quickly regretting it.

He opened his eyes to be met with two pairs staring back at him. The one to his left was a dark brown colour, he could see the owner had dark purple skin and long dark purple hair tied into a ponytail which trailed behind her bright pink ninja Gi and dark blue sash (Because nothing screams sleath more then a purple lady in hot pink). The pair on the right were an icy blue followed by the dark ebony skin of their owner. He had long, white hair that flowed in the non-existing wind of the room. A large red crown-like 'collar' coveres most of his face and an inky black trance coat, which the collar seemed to be connected to, hiding his body and figure.

"I told you he would be grumpy." The Darkrai said, pulling his broken and dislocated arm from the woman, it being bent at an odd angle. "It seems as if you wanted this to happen."

The Genger only glared at Drac. "Both of you," Hero said, drawing their attention back to him. "what the hell are you two doing?" Hero groaned the last words as he sat up. The pokémorphs backing up to give their master space.

"Drac wished to wake you after I was finish removing the bullets from you." Fiora said with a blank face and eyes showing no emotion. It wouldn't have looked as disturbing on any other pokémorph, but on a gengar, a pokémorph which is known for their face spilting grin, it looked very unnerving. "I thought it best you have a few more hours of sleep."

Drac made a puking motion and said, "Fiora, he's not the little boy you found in a river and brought back to the Shadõitami," He sat up right with a chuckle. "He's a grown man who would have made his family and the 'itami's proud. You don't need to baby him anymore."

"Drac, you do understand what Master told us before he passed?" The dark-type gave a nod. "We must look out only for the best for Master Hero. Which means we must also make sure he has the right amount of sleep."

Drac held back the urge to dig out it eyes in frustration. Instead; He put his hands over each eye and let out a heavy groan.

Hero shook his head and swung his feet off the bed. "You two are always the same. Bricking like an old married couple." He said looking down at himself. He had just noticed he had been in only a pair of black shorts, bandages were wrapped tightly around his mid-section and his left arm. He pushed himself up and on to his feet, going to knees shortly after.

The two pokémorphs only sat and watched him quietly. Hero reached under the bed and a click sound was heard. He pulled out a pair of white pants, a long white hooded trench coat, a pair of fingerless gloves and an ID card of sorts.

"Hero, you do remember what your role is in this play, right?" Drac asked. Hero stopped moving for a second. He then picked up the clothes and ID card and started to dress himself. "You, as the last Lumanite, must protect and guide all legendary classed pokémorphs to their proper roles and care takers." Drac said, folding his arms.

"Thank you Drac, I didn't remember the main reason why I haven't cut my throat open and killed myself yet." Hero said in a sarcastic tone. He put both of his feet in the rather tight fitting pants and pulled them up to his waist. "What's the point of telling me my job again?"

"You haven't checked up on any of the legends in months!" Drac exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Hero. "We have no idea what's going on at the moment and that makes me uneasy. All of the people we put in charge of protecting the legendaries haven't made a single report!" The dark-type looked away for a moment with a short pause, then returned his gaze to Hero, continuing. "Do I need to remind you of the events with Team Plasma?"

"Yet, in the end, everything ended well because I fixed." Hero began to look through the room for a belt. "I even managed to bring the dragon sages back to life, though it won't last forever. After all, they're as old as time itself."

"The rainbow dear does have her uses..." Drac muttered. Hero had managed to find a belt with a snap-on iron buckle. "We don't want anyone to die even for a brief period. Hero, I'm more worried about the legends themselves. They could lose their trust in humans if you mess up, even by a stitch. and we do not want what almost happened with The Victini twins to happen with anyone more powerful."

"Look at it this way," Hero started. "No one has found out where Rayquaza is."

Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region...  
A young light skined, green haired male sat on a bench in a park. In his hands was a copy of the local newspaper, whose name he couldn't remember, his bright yellow eyes were focused on a sports article. His upper lip was covered by a thick, bushy brown fake mustache he had bought back in Kanto. He wore a dark emerald green jacket over a black t-shirt with the Delta symbol. He had a lighter shade of green pants and red sneakers.

A teenage girl walked by in a bright pink mini skirt and sleeveless nevy blue blouse. She had on a tom with a pink pokéball emblem on the front and shoulder length dark blue hair. The male found himself watching her hips sway with ever step.

"Bring some of that booty to big bad Ray." He said followed by a wolf whistle. The girl stopped and snapped her head around to face him. He tensed up and deepen his voice, adding a British accent. "The guy who said that is in that tree!" He pointed to a tree at the far end of the park.

She narrowed her eyes into a glare. Rayquaza shivered a little, fearing the worse.

"Okay!" She said in a bright and chipper voice. She turned and glared at the tree he pointed at before turning around, continuing to skip to her rightful distination.

Rayquaza sat there, completely stunned she had bought it. "And I thought blondes were stupid." He said before looking back to his paper.

Back with Hero...

"I have a feeling he's watching girls go by." Fiora said.

"The pervert is strong though, so I guess he'll be fine in the long run." Drac said, rubbing the back of his collar.

Hero had finished putting on his clothes. He wore the long white hooded trench coat with gold trims, on his back was the larger version of the Lumanite/Raitogãdo crest (A/N: Sorry if you didn't get the details from the last chapter). Under it was a white sleeveless shirt, the zipper on it zipped up to collar with a stylized 3 on the left. The white pants he wore had the same trimming as his coat and had seven different pockets on each side. The last thing he did was slide on the white fingerless gloves and boots, tapping the foot-wear on the ground a little, and flipping up the hood of the coat. Some how a mask appear and covered the lower part of his face.

"Drac," Hero said, getting the darkrai's attention. "You forgot to mention earlier that I was never an actual Lumanite."

"Does it really matter that you're adopted?" Drac asked, raising a 'brow'. "You are the last to be brought into the family by the former head, Is-" Drac stopped talking when Hero glared at him.

The room went silent. No one dared to say a word. Hero finally began to walk to the door, Fiora and Drac following close behind.

"Master, I'm-" Drac started but Hero cut him off.

"It's fine, Drac." Hero said, not turning to face them. "I just don't want to hear the names of my family members... It brings back the pain that snake has caused.." He growled. "I'm going home; It's Leon's turn for this body." The two pokémorph nodded before sinking into their shadows. The shadows made their way to Hero's and blended in.

Hero reached his hand out to open the door but the door slid open by itself, revealing two female figures. The first was Akisha in her usual gi. The second was a zangoose in an ATAC standard combat uniform. The zangoose had long white hair, with the ends being a blood red, tied into a high ponytail and the bangs that almost covered her hazel eyes were swept to the side.

When the zangoose' eyes met Hero's she blushed and stood straight to salute him.

"M-mister L-L-Lumanite sire!" She exclaimed, averting her eyes away from the male. "I-I've returned from my assignment from... from... why can't I remember?" She said nervously. "Please forgive me Mister Lumanite!" She bowed, keeping her head low.

Hero shook his head. "You and Akisha still don't seem to realize that you DON'T have to apologize to anyone. That includes me." She brought her head back up, with her still nervously avoiding eye contact.

"The mission in Jubilife was successful, master." Akisha spoke up. Hero turned his attention to the poison-type. "27 confirmed hustles killed, 32 by-standers rescued, 5 ally deaths." She informed, keeping a calm look in her eyes.

"How badly were the bodies for both sides damaged?"

"They're still in a state we easily revive for the most part. However, some bodies were far to damaged for some to-" Hero held his hand up.

"Bring the bodies of the ATAC soliders and Guild members to Susan first," Hero said as he brushed past the two and slowly made his way out. "Make sure while that is happening the corpses of the Veil soliders are restrained. Tell Ross he'll be needed in the... 'Happy' room."

"Yes Mister/Master Lumanite." The two females said in unison.

Hero walked through The Guild with a yawn, he looked around the large underground building with tired eyes. He saw a pair of ATAC soliders, one light skinned with a beer bottle in his right hand and the other with dark skin and a beer bottle in his left, they both had their free arm the other's shoulder, singing One More Bottle.

Another sight was a small group of men and women polishing their weapons as they casually made small talk about various things from their last mission to the game last night. 'Another set of idiots to deal with?' He looked at the group. 'I thought I was done with walking corpses.'

Hero's eyes moved to a teenage girl and a female weavile inspecting their weapons, occasionally giggling at their shine of the killing tools. 'Kuno and Shiki are acting like idiots as usual. They better had finished traaining using bladed tools like I told them.' He groaned. The two caught sight of his cold eyes staring at them and immediately began to act serious, putting away the bladed weapons accordingly. 'Because students only behave when their teacher is watching.'

A beeping came from his ID card, causing him to stop and look at it. A large flashing E dominated most of the card's surface and the phrase 'Needed immediately!' repeated itself. "Apparently I'm needed at Light Labs. Fan-fucking-tastic." He held the bridge of his nose. "Just what I needed. More stress." Hero pocketed the card and found the door out of the Guild. He had one more stop before heading home.  
_

In the heart of Lumiose City...

There, hiding in all the buildings of the city, among the brightly colored shops and high priced clothing boutiques, was a simple grey building that no one would suspect to be anything more then just your average business place.

Out of an alley near by, Hero crept out with his hood up and his head lowered, preventing anyone looking at him from seeing his face. He quietly made his way into the building to find it empty. The bland grey walls housing only pictures of forests, oceans and other scenery. Not alermed by this, Hero slowly made his way into the elevator in front of him. He pushed the bottons for the 8th floor, 12rd, 4th and 7th in that order. The elevator doors closed with a ding.

After a few seconds, the elevator seemed to drop, speeding downwards out at a break neck rate. Hero only leaned back and folded his arms. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He groaned as pushed the buttons again, attempting to see if they'd work. The small metal chamber seemed to slow down, nearing its stop. When it came to a halt, the doors opened up to reveal the large, futuristic lab of Light Corp. stretching as far as the eye could. All over were scientists, both human and pokémorph, rushing about the place with clipboards and other resources in their hands.

The large number of scientists seemed to each being doing different. Some were making robotic parts, some designed weaponry, one seemed to be programming something into a handheld device. A giant hologram appeared above everyone. 'Days without incident: 3401' it said in large blue letters.

Hero lowered his hood, letting his hair get freedom to travel back down his shoulders. He casually made his way through the lab, his gaze being brought to the solid white ceiling. The fluorescent lights shined down upon every inventions, both finished and unfinished, and everyone going about there business.

Hero heard footsteps speeding towards him from behind. He turned to see a teenage human male running in his direction. The boy had short, messy brown hair and wore an over sized white lab coat, yellow shirt and blue jeans held up by a brown belt. His brown hiking boot covered feet got louder and louder the closer he got. Hero noticed the boy had his arms filled with rolled up blueprints.

When the boy rested within a few feet of Hero he seemed to have tripped over his own feet, landing face first into the hard white tiled floor. The various blueprints he held scattered all over the floor.

He got to his knees and had his nose. "Arceus, I screwed up again." He said, obviously holding in the now forming tears. He looked up to see Hero staring down at him. He jumped in his skin and scrambled to collect the blueprints. "Mr. Lumanite! I wanted to show you an idea I have!" The teen said after gathering all the test designs but one. He franticly looked around but couldn't find it. He finally looked up to see it in older male's hands, opened up and being inspected.

"An AI program the Trans-Dimensional Relocation System." Hero said, still calmly reading the blueprint.

The boy nodded with a smile. "Yes, I overheard for the other scientists that with the help of Palkia and Mewtwo that you've ordered a device to be made for one to go to another dimension." The teen stood on his feet and fixed the other blueprints neatly in his arms. "An AI would assist the user in finding the nearest dimensions and what might be present there. It will also filter out any dimension closely similar to the present one it's in or has been in. Mewtwo has already allowed me to test it out on the original prototype."

Hero looked to the boy's left breast to find his name-tag. "So, Kirby, how did it go?" Hero rolled the design sheet up and rested in Kirby's arms. He began to resume his walk with Kirby following behind. "Did the AI work properly or did it fail?"

Kirby looked down before saying "A little bit of both, sir. While the it filter function seems to be working find, it can't gather information on a dimension it hasn't been in." He looked back up, but in a less spirited mood. "She's still in testing and development."

"She?" Hero repeated, turning to the boy.

"Uh, y-yes Mr. Lumanite..." Kirby said with a gulp. "While programming, I thought a peppy female voice would help lighten up the stressful mood dimensional travel brings.."

"So you're saying your sex craving mind forced you to make a female AI?"

Kirby blushed a deep red. "W-what?! No! I swear I-"

"It's fine, I get it. You simply thought a female AI would be more relaxing then a male one barking." Hero gave the younger male a wave of his hand. Kirby nodded and the two continued on in silence.

They heard the numerous conversations among the staff as they walked by. They spotted a large group of scientists crowding around something, murmurs being heard from feet away.

"Sir, isn't that Mr. Mewtwo's station?" Kirby quietly asked Hero. The older male giving him a nod. "Why are all these scientists crowding him?"

"We're about to find out." Before Kirby could ask, Hero grabbed him by the back of the shirt and flashed the two into the center of the crowd.

The crowd of people were nothing short of surprised to see their boss suddenly appear in front of them.

"Oh shit, Mr. Lumanite is here!" A male exclaimed.

"Get back to work! Quick!" A female yelled as she retreated to her work station. The scientists quickly scattered back to whatever they were doing before.

"Thank you." The two turned to be met with the sight of a large white being in a lab coat, a long purple tail coming under it. The pokémorph's build was completely hidden under his coat but stood on even height with Hero, though he had been floating currently. The only things able to be seen clearly his three fingered hands, the fingers having bulbs on them, his large purple tail which got smaller and skinny the further it got to the bulb end, and his head with two 'horns' on either side of his head. His black eyes were behind a fitting pair of purple tinted glasses. "You know just how much I hate attention." He smiled and folded his arms.

Dropping Kirby to the floor, Hero stretched out his hand out to the psychic-type; a gesture the pokémorph accepted. "What's the big problem that I've had to be called here?" Hero cut to the point. "I was about to get some rest."

Mewtwo raised what's supposed to be his brow, utterly confused. "Someone called?"

"There are only two circumstances were I'd come here. One, when I need I to change my nano-cells. Two, when something urgent pops up."

"Speaking of nano-cells," A voice added. The three males turned to see a male Palkia walking in their direction. He wore a dirty, oil stained navy blue jumpsuit over his rather slim frame. Around his neck was a thick silver chain with a skull pendent. "I overheard Mewtwo and Diana talk about the new-"

"Does everybody who works here eavesdrop?" The snow haired male interrupted. "Do you people not mind your own damn business?"

"... Ugh... You should get your nano-bodies replaced from now." The Palkia said, trying to return to the original topic. "I know they're not burnt out yet, but I think you'll like the new abilities added to the programming."

"Mr. Graves, how's the new design for that prototype coming along?" Kirby, who Hero forgot was here, asked as he got to his feet. "Please tell me it's been going well!"

Graves chuckled, putting his hands to his waist. "It's finished, kid." He smiled. "Go grab it from my workshop."

Without another word, Kirby took off in the direction Graves came from. "... I'm almost worried to see what kind of perverted model that boy designed..." Hero said with a heavy sigh.

"Actually, it's pretty cute." Graves said. Both Mewtwo and Hero raised a brow at him. "Not in that way. Cute, as in, looks like a chibi... It looks kinda like that god spirit in Blade Play, just cuter sounding.

Mewtwo cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. "Anyway, I'm not sure of who contacted you. Maybe your ID pass had a glitch."

"Or the author is trying to warn us about something..." Hero suggested.

"Possible." Mewtwo shrugged. "I wouldn't put it pass him to do something like this. The question is; What is he warning us about?"

"What are you two talking about..?" Palkia asked, a look of pure confusion written on his face.

"If you were half as smart as us you'd know about the forth-wall."

"Especially considering your species created the damn thing." Hero added.

"Hey, in all fairness, I don't know half the shit my parents do. Ya know," He huffed. "the fact that they died before telling me anything." Palkia folded his arms, focusing a glare at the two.

"Whatever." They said in unison.

"She's finally working! Yes!" Kirby exclaimed, darting towards the three with a small sphere shaped machine floating close behind. As it neared, Hero noticed the floating machine cat ears on top of his light cream body along with a screen serving as its face. Two long, thin black pupils he assumed were eyes. It had a cat-like smile which for some reason annoyed Hero.

"I'll take a guess and say that's where my money and resources went." Hero said as the boy rejoined their group. "So this is the prototype you modified, Kirby?"

The teen chuckled in excitement as he held his hands out, gesturing to the small robot. "Yes sir. This is Revy."

"Nice to meet you all." The robot said, sounding like an extremely peppy school girl. Oh, the headaches it, or she, will cause Hero. "I'm TRD prototype 4-QXI27, Revy. I hope to be of great service to you Mr. Lumanite."

"Nice to meet you as well Revy." Hero greeted back with a lack of emotion. "I hope you can prove your worth."

Revy did her best impression of a nod. "You can count on me!"

"So, the bugger is working like a charm." Graves said with a grin. His eyes carefully inspected Revy before continuing, "Of course, did you expect less of my godlike skills?" He stood up straight with his nose pointed up.

"Hmm," Mewtwo put held his chin. He used his psychic to bring a white tablet over to him. "If everything works out Revy will be upgraded and outfit-" The sound of an explosion cut him off. The lights in the building all turned off with the emergency generators kicking in, causing a dull red light to switch on. A loud siren soon joined the chaotic sounds of... gunfire? "What the hell was that?"

The group heard the scientists scream in terror as they ran for their lives, all passing by five. "Whatever or whoever it is," Hero started, taking out a kunai. "It's in my lab and fucking with my employees. Consider it buried." He ran off in the direction of the explosion. Mewtwo, Graves, Kirby and Revy following close behind.  
_

**Spoiler alert: Next chapter will be a large crossover chapter with a number of different pokémon fanfics on this site. Which stories I pick to involve will all depend on the stories I read from authors here. All worlds that appear will be marked members of the pokéverse! **

**Sarah: Are you done? **

**Hero: Yes.. **

**Sarah: Get it over with. **

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New worlds connected by old ones prt. 2

The small group rushed to the entrance of LC labs to be greeted with the sight of dozens of armed men dressed in dark red combat attire-bullet-proof vests, long sleeved combat jackets that came up to their necks and cargo pants tucked into their boots- wearing red gas masks with thick helmets, the goggles of the mask tinted yellow. On the right side of their vests were icons of a black, ghostly hand holding onto a white gas of sorts.

If Hero could have gotten any angrier, it just happened.

"What the hell are Red Mist soilders doing in my lab?" Hero growled pulling a kunai from his side pocket. "It seems like today I won't get a bit of peace."

Hero looked around to see a part of the Red Mist split off and scatter, searching the hastily through everything they could.

"Mewtwo, where is the security unit?" The white haired male asked after turning to face the psychic type, who had brought up a hologram.

"Their stuck in the lower levels dealing with a much larger group." Mewtwo informed, his eyes shifting around on the holographic screen. It showed the security feed of a massive swarm of Red Mist mercenaires in a fire fight with what left of Light Lab's security team. "It doesn't look to good in my opinion."

"Ditto." Kirby gulped before taking shelter behind Graves. "What are we gonna do?"

Hero began a sprint towards the intruders, his crimson eyes becoming void of any emotion. "All able bodies are to take arms!" He called out. "Anyone who doesn't will have me to deal with!"

Mewtwo did a circular mention with his wrist, causing a speaker icon to appear on the hologram screen. "Relaying the message." He swiped his finger upwards before allowing the screen to disappear. "I'll take care of Red Mist in underground areas. I'll let Dia-" A loud battle cry interrupted the psychic-type and causing the angry assassin to halt.

Red Mists were sent flying towards the rest, prompting the others take cover behind anything they could before. Breaking into the scene was a female Dialga yelling her hardest as she threw the grunt clenched in her right fist into a wall, head first.

She wore a tattered and open nevy-blue jumpsuit with blood stains all over which revealed a dark purple tank-top and heavy silver chain much like Graves', with skull pendent included, and steel toed black boots. Her short dark blue hair with cray streaks was held back behind her steel grey tiria-like faceguard with long flatten spikes rested at its sides. Her brown eyes showed all the rage she currently had in her veins.

A thin silver blade of energy appeared diagonally on her forearm, which she used to slice at a Mist who dared to charge at her with the butt of his rifle raised. The bullets that hit her did nothing more then infuriate the Dragon/Steel-type. Hero watched as Diana continued to cut down the expossed Mists and made her way to the hiding ones.

Hero tried his best not to laugh; the sight of the group that burged into his lab being cut down, with hardly anything they could do about, was priceless beyond words to him. He bit his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself as he saw one lose an arm and screaming in agony before having his throat ripped out by the enraged Temporal pokemon.

A truly twisted sense of humor.

He was brought back to his senses when the screaming stopped. He looked in front of him to see a panting Diana bent over with her hands on her knees, blood covering her once clean suit. The blade on her arm having shattered in light and disappeared.  
Hero started to clap as he casually walked over to her. "Well done Diana," He began with a snicker. Want a drink of water?" He asked with false concern lacing his voice.

The dialga looked up. "Are.. you done.. sounding like a douchebag?" She wheezed, coughing afterward.

"Depends; are you done acting as if that was tiring?"

Diana finally stood straight and got as close as possible to Hero as she could, poking him in the chest. "Listen, not all of us here are trained killers who have no mortal limits."

"That's truely a shame though." Hero shook his head.

Diana continued her tirade. "You can't expect us all to be able to fly though the air, cutting off heads, dismembering people, burning them alive-"

"You accidently light a building on fire and never hear the end of it." Hero scoffed.

"And run for hours upon hours without break like you." She huffed. "Even though I maybe a legendary, I still have my set limits at the end of the day. And I believe killing a bunch of Red Mist fags will push much people to theirs."

Hero shook his head. "All this talk about limits and not one mention about what the fuck is going on. Status update woman."

The dialga growled before clearing her throat and calming herself down, though she kept glaring at the white haired male. "From what I've seen, Red Mist have broken into the facility from all entrance points. The underground exits have all been blocked so personal can't escape until we break through. Currently, the main bulk of Mists are being dealt with by the security force as we speak, but it seems we're on losing terms." She finished with a frown before beginning to briskly walk in the direction of the more important inventions, Hero and the others followed close behind.

Even under his mask, they could all tell Hero frowning. "I have a horrible feeling that I know what they're after." Hero spoke quietly and to himself though the others there heard him clearly. The sound of gun fire begin again and he knew the workers had gotten the message by now. "What is the progress status on TRD?"

"It's complete and fully operational, but overheats after a short number of uses." Diana informed. She looked around the once clean and orderly white lab to see it in utter chaos after a couple of minutes. Machines scattered about, bullet holes decorating the floors and walls and a hand full of bodies from both sides-Red Mist she had dealt with, to scientist unlucky enough to get caught in the cross fire- which the group hastily walked through relatively calm with the exception of Kirby and Revy, who had never seen this must blood in real life.

"My nano-cells; what about them?" Hero asked as he stepped on the corpse of a Red Mist. The dead were just that, dead, so why should he care if he walks over the remains of his enemies? "From what I've been told they've upgraded compared to my current ones. I wouldn't want anyone foreign hands touching them."

"They're upgraded alright," Diana sighed. "Sadly, not all the kinks seemed to be worked out as of yet. Your flash ability can bring you further then before and through denser objects easier. You're endurance cells also make sure your body can take more strain, but it isn't advised."

"Is it ever?"

"Touché. And finally, your strength enhancements have been kicked up a notch." The temporal pokémorph gave him a smirk. "I also took the liberty of adding a speed enhancement along with a minor regenerating factor. Sadly the latter burns out quicker the worse the injury so don't get shot too much anymore. Oh, and energy bolts. Love that feature."

Hero glanced at her. "I guess a certain receptionist told you about last night."

"Big time." Graves answered with a smile. "She was also complaining about how much blood you tracked in."

The group stopped when a round red object rolled in front of them. Hero's grew wide when the sphere split open to show a blue core.

"Look out!" He yelled. Before anyone else react, he shoved Kirby and Revy as far as he could, which was a decent 12 feet, as the device let off a blue pulse which surrounded the four adults.

Hero felt every fiber in his being vibrate and nearly explode within him. He knew the device most have been targeting his nano-cells. The human turned to see the three pokémorphs in a similar position.

Finally, the device stopped.

Not skipping a beat, Graves stomped on the round device with a scowl. "The fuck was that?" He asked out loud, hoping to get the answer from the others.

"I don't know exactly." Mewtwo held his head. He went silence for a moment, thinking what the small pulse device's purpose might have been. His mind finally clicked before he attempted to use Psychic.

Nothing happened.

He tried again with the same result, not even the pink/purple energy to show it was forming. "Everyone," He stopped and looked to the other three who had been hit. "I believe we hit with a type of EMP."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirby was the first to ask, having gotten over the sudden surprise of the recent events.

"Graves, Diana, try to use an attack or any of your powers." The genetic pokémorph instructed.

Graves shrugged and tried to open a portal. He snapped his fingers with nothing happening. "The hell?!" He growled. He continued to snap with nothing still happening. "I can't do shit!" He exclaimed.

Diana rolled her wrist, focusing to rewind time by a few minutes. When it failed, she tried to use an attack. That too failed with her shaking her head.

"I'm guessing that vibration I was feeling did something to my nano-tech." Hero placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. "Drac, Fiora, get out here." As commanded, the Darkrai and Genger separated from their master's shadow and took their forms.

Graves, Diana, Kirby and Revy jumped at the sight while Mewtwo stayed as calm and composed as ever.

"We're fine if that's what you were asking." Drac said, folding his arms. The Darkrai cracked his neck and turned to face everyone. "Oh, hello there."

"Master, I believe we should quickly find the intruders before it's too late." Fiora advised in her usual dull fashion. The blank and emotionless vibe she gave off worried Kirby to no end.

"Things just keep getting shittier and shittier." Hero groaned, at this point all he wanted to do was kill the RM and go home. The two phantoms soon placed a hand each on his shoulders. Getting the obvious message, the male took a deep breathe. "Yes, we should probably hurry. Mewtwo, you and Kirby scout out the building for any injured. The rest of you, with me." Everyone nodded quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time, and followed their orders. Mewtwo and Kirby left the others behind to search for injured while the rest now ran to find the remaining threat.

"Jesus Christ, what's taking so fucking long?!" A RM exclaimed, his rifle shaking in his hands. "This place is loaded with fuckers who can kill us in an instant. I don't want to stay here a moment longer then it's needed."

Twenty-seven Red Mist stood guard of Sector 13 of Light corp. Labs, a huge dimly lit room in the far end of the building. Large and highly advance marvels of science surrounded them in the steel door sealed room. Surprisingly, this was the same area Hero's nano-tech was made and stored for him.

The Red Mist's boss had hired a special "worker" to assist them in this mission. All they had to do was break in, steal some important device and get out. They weren't at all expecting the owner of the company to be here with legendaries trailing behind him. Already 4/5 of the Red Mists on this level were dead with the last of them locked up in this room, waiting for their death with no way out.

"Calm down ya pussy." Another Red Mist bumped his comrade on his shoulder. "As long as we bag the thing we came here for, we're home free."

The shaking RM took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. He looked over to his fellow solider and held his gun in a firm grip. "Thanks Doug, I needed that pep-talk."

Doug only shrugged. "No problem Hector." He chuckled. "We all have our days, right?"

"Right." Hector confirmed. A red hooded figure walked by. The two looked and saw the person to be wearing a baggy red hoodie and blue jeans. Judging by the hips alone, Hector could tell the person was female.

"Everyone," The figure said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The voice confirmed it was indeed a woman. "I retrieved the device as planned. It's time for a retreat."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?!" A Red Mist at the back of the room shouted. "Unless you didn't realize, the only exit is that door and If we open it we're fucked!"

"We're not going out the normal way," The hooded woman pulled a rectangular device in a silver color, it had a small screen and a touch pad with a few tiny buttons to the right side. The gadget soon doubled in size and began to light up.

"This little bastard," She yelled and held the TRD in the air. "is an invention that will allow anyone, to go anywhere in the physical multiverse. A device that can send you to another dimension with different realities."

"Bullshit!" A different RM grunt exclaim. "Technology like that shouldn't exist. Right?" He looked around to his fellow grunts.

Instead of answering, the woman only pressed a few buttons and held the TRD firmly in hand. A flash of light appeared in center of the room. Before anyone could say a word, a large oval shaped portal opened up, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"See?" The woman said as she pocketed the device. "I told you."

The door soon began to bang loudly. All the Red Mist turned and pointed their guns towards the now shaking door. The banging grew louder and louder with a few soldiers shaking in their boots.

An ebony colored fist made a hole through the door. In its vice, was the helmet of a Red Mist, completely crushed and bloody. The helmet was dropped and the fist retracted. Hero's glowing red eye soon appeared, searching the room.

"Seems like I found the rats." He said as his eye fell upon the hooded woman and the glowing portal. "Drac, Fiora. If you may."

The assassin backed away from the door and stood between Graves and Diana. The two phantoms wasted no time placing their hands on the door and flooded the metal with their energy.

"I'mma break these walls DOWN!" Drac exclaimed happily.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just phase everyone inside." Fiora sighed. "Where's the stealth in this?"

"Says the purple woman in a hot pink gi." The darkrai scoffed.

"You'll lose those arms if you make another smart comment."

"Light travels from the sun to the earth within 8-10 minutes. Sitting for long periods of time have shown to have negative side effects on human and pokémorph bodies which ultimately result in a shorter lifespan. Laughing Sickness is caused by a form-" Drac immediately stopped talking after the icy glare

The two began to spread as much chemical energy as they could, soon turning the door a tinted purple.

"Good to see you can still use your power outside of typical moves." He said as he stepped his foot on the ground. "In the aftermath, I'm paying for everything so I say this with a weighed heart... Blow the fucking door down, NOW!" He exclaimed. Drac and Fiora flooded the door with energy, turning the purple into black.

"Warning: This explosion will be very loud and might send chucks of metal flying. Please cover both ears and eyes to avoid losing sight and hearing." Drac cackled. Fiora back away and stood in front of Hero as a barrier. Graves, Revy and Diana seeing this, took shelter behind the assassin. Drac's right hand was soon covered in a bright blue aura before he pulled back his arm, ready to punch the steel wall.

The moment the Nightmare pokémorph's fist might the door it exploded inwards with a thick cloud of smoke, effectively sending shrapnel flying into Red Mists evident by the loud screams and shrieks.

Before even the dust cleared, bullets started to rain out, all being fired blindly. A bullet managed to hit Drac in the torso, but it came out through his back and clinged on the ground. The dark-type turned his head to see Hero strolling towards the opening.

"Thank you Drac," Hero said as he walked passed him. "the entrance was greatly needed."

A smug soon plastered across the Darkrai's face as he looked at the approaching genger. "You hear that Fio? He thanked me."

"I will end you." Fiora near growled.

Hero pulled out his kunai and flipped it in his hand. He could hear the small army yell and bark orders to each other, the lingering sounds of pleads for help still in the air. "What trouble you roaches cause." Hero's white boots stepped in blood and even on a dismembered arm a flying piece of metal must have claimed as prize. "I'm the type of person who doesn't mind crushing bugs under my feet."

The smoke has finally cleared enough for the intruders to see the glowing eyes of the lab's owner. Finally getting a target, the Red Mist began to aim and fire at the pair of eyes. A clear wall of purple energy appeared in front of Hero, holding all the bullets in place.

"Thank you Fiora." The white haired male folded his arms. "Drac..."

"Understood." Globs of ghosty energy soon formed around the barrier. "Shadow bouquet." The orbs broke apart and shards fired themselves within the fireing RM.

The hooded woman backed away, she had hoped they could more then clear the threat out without having to jump into the portal. "Everyone, through the rift!" Without waiting on anyone else, she bolted in, wanting to get to anywhere else here. Soon as many RM that could quickly fled into the vast unknown.

Hero's eyes narrowed into a glare as he ran through the barrier and straight for the portal. Three Red Mists continued to fire as they backed in the dimensional rift. Two managed to get in safely but the third wasn't as lucky having been hit square in the forehead with Hero's kunai.

Hero leapt for the portal, only for it to close in arms reach. He rolled back onto his feet and stared where the portal had once been. "Shit."

The others ran inside, looking around for the portal and Red Mists. "They're fucking gone!" Hero shouted as he punched the tiled floor. Even without his nano-cells, he crushed the tiles under his fist. "They took my motherfucking tech and survived!"

Graves stopped in front of the seething human. "You forgot something." Hero raised his head to stare at the dragon.

"What? Did you suddenly regain your powers?" Hero asked. For the first time in ages, he felt a little hopefully. All that hope died seeing the Palkia his head. "Then what the hell is it?"

Graves smiled and pointed at the cat-based robot floating behind them. "Revy is able to re-open portal and track where they went!" The tiny TRD floated forward nervously. "The reason why she herself can't open a rift is because a design error we made. But that error still allows her to follow dimensional disturbances such as-"

"The portal the Mists were able to escape in.." Hero interrupted. Graves nodded with his smirk growing. "Revy... I want you open that portal again."

"Yes Mr. Lumanite!" The smiling machine exclaimed. Her screen lit up and a loading sigh appeared. Diana had trotted over with a syringe in hand halved with a gray liquid.

"I found your nano-cells." She got onto her knee next to Hero. "This should be part of the new line with light displacement and high energy production." Diana held Hero's right arm, ready to roll up his sleeve. "I'm going to-"

"Inject me with nano-cells so they can use a second EMP on me?" The white haired male yanked his arm from her grisp. "Not happening."

"I believe it's best I keep hold of it." Fiora stepped in. Without permission she phased her hand through Diana's and phased out with the syringe. "Me and Drac will stay in Master's shadow for the time being. We will also aid Master with our abilities through him." The gengar sunk into Hero's shadow, not saying another word. A purple aura soon covered the white clad assassin.

"What she said." Drac waved and stepped in Hero's shadow, disappearing like the first phantom. The purple aura turned black before disappearing.

"Revy," Hero started.

"Ready!" The loading screen disappeared and was replaced with 'OK!' in bold. A large white portal opened up, showing a swirling tunnel of pinkish-purple energy. Revy's body soon turned into a white light before it shunk down into a smaller orb. When the light disappear, in Revy's place, was a solid white gaunlet floating in mid-air.

Hero grabbed it and immediately put it on. "I'm assuming that was supposed to happen." He said as he stepped in front of the portal. "Let's just get this over with so I can fucking sleep." He sighed, shaking his head before stepping into the glowing hole. Graves and Diana hopped in afterwards with the portal closing behind them.

-Dimension 00752937-

The portal opened up and let the trio off in what seemed to be a large city. Graves looked around and noticed something right off the bat.

They all stood in the middle of the road.

Graves noticed the people on the side-walks, who unless they were blind, must have saw them exit the portal. The civilians stared at them with mixed emotions. The oddist thing about these people where the color of their hair and clothing all heavily resembling that of pokémorph's from their world.

Hero's eyes darted around the surrounds trying to find a trace of the Red Mist. He was so absored searching that he hardly noticed the honking horn to his left. He looked to see a blonde male behind the wheel of a red convertable.

"Hey, asshole, get out of the road!" The drive honked his horn. Hero, completely fed up with enough bullshit for one day, turned so his body faced the car.

"Make me shit-for-breathe." The white haired male glared into the blonde's blue eyes. The blonde growled and angrily stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

He dressed in a long sleeved red button-up over a pressed white tee and red pants with below the knees of which being yellow. On his feet were finely polished red shoes. His blonde hair flowed past his shoulders being a little longer then Hero's shoulder length hair.

"You're gonna regret the day you messed with Blaziken Adams." The stated angrily. Hero raised a brow at the name.

"Blaziken...? As in, the pokémorph?" Hero questioned. The gaunlet's screen lit up and Revy's face appeared.

"Mr. Lumanite! It appears the inhabitants of his dimension contain the same genes as pokemorph's as well as the genes of humans!" She explained loud enough for all to hear, even Blaziken who looked after the word "inhabitants".

Hero sighed. "That explains one thing... The hair, eyes and colors do remind me of Blaziken's in a way. But what about the-" he cut himself off after seeing Blaziken's fingers form talons and skin a hot red. Over his face, a red mask formed. The mask itself looked like a Blaziken's face, answering Hero's question.

The fire/fighting-type's feet ignited yet his feet and pants remained fine. "I'm going to kick your ass you pathetic piece of shit." Blaziken aimed a kick to the right side of Hero's ribcage.

Not missing a beat, the assassin quickly deflected the oncoming blow with the back of his hand as if he was swatting a fly. Blaziken stumbled back a bit but regained his balance. His fist lit up in a blaze as he unleashed a flury of punches at Hero.

With each punch that came near, Hero effortlessly deflected them as he grew more and more annoyed. Finally believing he wasted enough time, the white haired male grabbed Blaziken's left arm. With a swift motion Hero fired a kick upwards and into the elbow of Blaziken's arm, effectively breaking it with a loud crack.

The dual-type screamed out in agony. "I don't like the way you scream." Hero muttered under his breathe. He shot a kick into the chin of Blaziken causing the screaming fire/fighting-type's body to go limp and quiet, falling backwards. Hero let go of Blaziken's arm allowing him to fell into the middle of the road.

Graves cleared his throat. "Well.. That was..." He trailed with a roll of his wrist.

"Short?" Diana suggested, looking over to her brother.

"I was gonna say sad, but short works." He shrugged.

Hero went back to searching when his eyes met with the sight of a Red Mist in the crowd. When the Mist realized he was spotted he pushed his way out the crowd and bolted into an alley. "Found one. Graves, Diana. Let's bounce." He sprinted in the direction of the grunt, the two morphs running after him.

The three pushed passed the people, Graves and Diana saying sorry to everyone as they, and entered the alley to see the retreating grunt turn a corner. Still hot on his tail, they all continued to follow him until reached the end of the alley. The last they saw of the Red's form was of him entering a large school building. Of course, Hero pay this fact any mind and continued to chase the grunt.

Diana was the first to stop and notice the name of the school was "The Academy of Origins". Raising a brow, thought of the name brought her to think of the Hall of Origins back home. "This is an alternate dimension or whatever it's called, right?" She thought out loud as she placed a curled finger under her chin. "So in this world, the Hall of Origins is just a some high school? We need to collect some data on this worlds."

Graves finally got to the front door and turned back to his sister staring at the sign. "Dia, we don't have time to waste! Let's go!"

She looked at the sign once more before turn to her brother. "Sorry," she bagan to trot. "Coming Kia."

"It's Graves now!"

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes as she pushed passed him and into the school.

They entered and saw, much further into hallway, Hero standing still. As they got closer, they saw what can't him from moving.

The grunt held a gun to the head of a crying girl with his arm around her neck. She had long blonde hair tied into a large ponytail. She wore a plain brown shirt and a dirty yellow skirt, tears trailed heavily down the peach skin of her face. The teens around them watched on unblinkingly.

"D-don't c-c-come any closer!" Grunt demanded. For reason he had discarded his helmet, which ended in everyone seeing he was a Manelectric morph. His voice, as well as his trembling body, showed just how nervous he was. "I-I'll kill the girl if you take another step!"

"Please don't let him kill me! Please!" The girl cried. Hero looked into the girl's eyes and one emotion was evident. Fear. In any other situation Hero would have laughed and only torture the girl worse, but this wasn't the time or place for that.

The snow haired pulled down his face mask, revealing the lower part of his face, and held his hands up. "Don't worry..." He trailed, waiting for the girl to say her name.

"K-Kadabra..." She sniffled.

"Kadabra. We'll get you out without a scratch." Hero assured her.

The grunt pressed the handgun harder against the psychic-type's head. "I-I'm gonna back away and you'll stay r-right there... got it?" He asked, shaking even more. Little did he know of the black wisps that gathered behind him.

"Remember those words kids," Hero said to the teens. The wisps finally gathered and formed Drac's phantom-like body. "He said I shouldn't move. He say nothing about my Darkrai however."

The grunt looked confused until he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned Drac held the sides of his face.

"Nightmare effect... Break." Drac's hands gave off an intense red glow and almost immediately the electric-type dropped the gun and Kadabra. He soon began to scream his lungs out while Drac tighten his grip on the Manelectric's skull. When the screaming stopped, Drac let the grunt fall flat on his face.

"Hmm," Drac started as he dusted off his trenchcoat. "his nightmare was being watched by a crowd. How funny that he lived his fear before I sent him right back into it."

When Kababra finished crawling away she sat on her behind and stared up at Drac. "D-Darkrai..?" The blonde stuttered. "Is that you...?"

"Usually women moan my name, love." He winked at her. Her peach tone turned a dark shade of red. "Master can we bring her along? She's adorable." The dark-type chuckled. He looked over to his master to see him shaking his head.

"No adopting people from different dimensions." Hero sighed. Drac's shoulders dropped as he sighed. "Man up. While you were fucking around in his head did you find out where the rest are?"

"You're lucky I enjoy searching for more then people's fears. They're somewhere near the gym."

"Lead the way Mr. Ebony and Ivory." Graves walked over to the nightmare pokémorph.

"Are you talking to me or Master Hero?" Drac folded his arms and raised a brow.

"Was that a black joke?" Hero scoffed. "Just move." The dark-type rolled his eyes and began to run to the gym, Graves and Diana wordlessly following. Hero gave the teens all a single look before saying "Well? The fuck are you all waiting for to get back to class? Move!" He chased behind the others. Despite what he said, the teens took out their phones, those who hadn't already, and took pictures of the unconscious Mist and the retreating assassin.

The four raced through the school with little to no concern of who they slammed into, doing their best to get to the gym as quick as they can.

Drac was the first to see four Mists standing by two large wooden doors. When the Red Mists saw the advancing four, they reached for their fire arms and wasted no time firing at the group. Created a wall of dark energy to absore the incoming bullets.

The Darkrai charged a Dark Pulse before dropping the wall and sending it flying at the grunts. Three were lucky enough to dodge it, the fourth took the orb of ghostly energy to the chest and was sent flying through the door.

Hero reached within attacking range of a grunt and grabbed his arm by the wrist. He yanked the grunt towards him and kneed him in the gut. The Mist attempted to throw a punch towards the white haired male's face only for his fist to be caught and twisted in an akward angle. The grunt screamed before Hero snapped his neck.

The assassin turned to see the others had dealt with the remaining grunts. Again, not waiting for anyone else Hero pushed the door open.

When they stepped in and saw a mess of students on their knees with their hands held behind their heads. Red Mists pressed guns to the back of the children's heads

"Well, seems like we have you bunch in a bind." The hooded woman laughed. She set the TRD to another destination, a portal opening behind her. "Sadly, we don't have the time to waste with you here..." A Mist took out a grenade and pulled the pin. "Tata." The Mist chucked the explosive in the middle of the gym's floor.

The Mists all rushed into the portal with it closing right after the last one entered.

"Revy, open a portal! Quick!" Hero yelled as he dashed forward. The AI barely had much time to make a proper portal before Hero took her off and threw her to the Time/Space duo.

Hero grabbed the grenade with Drac returning to the male's shadow. The assassin rushed into the small portal Revy made with it closing behind him instantly.

**Shitty, shitty chapter but I swear to Arceus I will make the next much better. Please don't give up on me yet.******

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Notice**_

**Do to a recent accident during the second week of school, Hero has been hospitalized until further notice. Stories will be handled and managed by the other members of the Lumanite Family. In order of control: **

**Mary L.- Birth of a Devil**

**Alexis H.L.- A different Pokemorph Adventure**

**Leon JA- Colt**

**Kate/ Kitty- The Story of a highschool Pokehuman**

**Sasha L- League of Retards**

**Forgive us for any delays. **

**~Alex Light**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're seeing this, then **_**I **_**have taken over this fic *laughs evilly, starts coughing fit* O-kay, listen: The fic as it was was gonna run itself in a hole if it kept going as it was. Me and Lulu talked about it, and decided to re-start the fic altogether so it'll come out cleaner, fresher. I know this is unexpected but I think it's the best way to keep you guys as readers satisfied. I want to apologize for this, but I already uploaded the story's newer version. Check it out on the profile if you're still willing to follow. **

_Chapter 1: When your Champions have fallen_

"You truly are a cruel man, Master." A white hooded figure said quietly as she watched the Unova League's trainers and morphs fight tooth and nail against the Plazma hordes both in, and outside of the arena. "You could of stopped this before blood had to be shed."

The similarly hooded man stared off into the distance, far passed the swarm of Plazma grunts, far passed the trainers, and even farther passed those spectators that managed to flee. He watched the electricity and fire flash across the sky where the brought-to-ruin Plazma Castle laid. He watched the two figures of Unova's legends clash head on, trying to overpower the other.

"Why would I save them all from their own greed?" The man asked and crossed his arms. He looked down from the edge of the area he stood on. Below him where countless trainers and Plazma members fighting in a now bloody war. Stray attacks struck the walls, shaking and claiming small pieces of stone that forged the coliseum. "You should remember what my role is here. I am not working to save anyone outside of our order. I am only here to recapture the duo." His voice was low, carrying authority and disciple with every word. He meant what he said; it wasn't his job to clean up their mess.

"Aren't here to save anyone?" A third figure asked. She bursted out laughing, rocking back some in her seat. "Your name is could have fooled me, Boss. Maybe you should change it to something more fitting."

"You should show more respect then simply calling him 'Boss', Yuri." A hooded male told her from her right.

"Oh please, the big man doesn't mind, now do ya Boss?" Yuri asked as she looked back at the first male. He groaned, going completely silent afterwards. "See, Takashi? No big deal." She shrugged as she looked back at the battling going on inside the arena, her arms sprawled out on the empty row behind her.

"Though it seems that we should end it now. We do need to prepare to depart from the region in a handful of hours." Another figure commented. In her palms was a bright ball of blue energy. In it, showed the battle between Zekrom and Reshiram. She watched carefully to every charged blow Zekrom landed on the Reshiram, who retaliated with blue flames. "I sense that already exhausted. It's time to make your decision, Master."

The boss looked back at the other figures behind him, the first female that stood beside him turned as well. Yuri and Takashi watched the fight inside the walls of the Unova league, the woman with glowing orb, Liliana, continued to watch the legends. The three other figures with them were all silent. One watched the battle, the other two stared at the leader of the group.

"Liliana is right." The figure next to him agreed. "We need to decide on what we're doing now."

The man was silent, running the multiple option he had over. He finally broke the silent that be fall the group by saying, "Yuri, Takashi, Cloyd." The figures that watched the carnage all turned to him. "Since you three have such am interest in their conflict, you can make yourselves useful and stop it."

Yuri groaned and got to her feet, dusting her rear off before dropping her hood to reveal the face of an Absol. "Geez, you know when to kill our fun, don't you." She asked as she impatiently tapped her right foot.

Takashi lowered his hood, revealing a Blaziken with his eyes closed. "So it is requested," he opened his eyes. "so it is done."

The next figure discarded his robe completely, revealing a muscular Terrakion morph in a brown sleeveless with grey sides and baggy grey pants. He reached for the loli-pop stick between his lips, taking it out before saying, "Why not? I was planning on joining eventually anyway." He chuckled and looked back to the fray. "Why else would I sneak out of the Hall of Justice? I just hope I find a few decent heads to bash in." He put back in the sucker before pounding his fist into his palm.

"Liliana and Mercy." The former dissolved her sphere and the latter cocked her head to the side. "You two find any civilians left inside and get them out."

"I thought it wasn't your job to save people." The Disater morph huffed.

"It isn't." He agreed. "But seeing as we are to be involved, it would be a bad idea to injury any innocents in the commotion."

Liliana lowered her hood. "If that's all you ask of me, consider it done." The Espeon nodded with a smile.

Mercy dropped her hood, revealing to be a Liepard. She salute him in a childish fashion. "Mercy gots it!" She exclaimed. Much to the other's surprise, excluding the main figure, she hopped from her place into the ring.

"She does know the entrance to the crowd is up here, right?" Cloyd asked.

"Let her figure it out." Takashi shook his head. "Hopefully it won't take her a day..."

"What about me, Master?" The last hooded figured asked as she stepped up to him.

He watched as the Serviper discarded her robe to reveal her sleeveless nevy blue gi. "Akisha. We're going to deal with Reshiram and Zekrom, and there chosen 'Heroes'." He held up a gloved hand in front of him. He stretched his palm open before clenching it shut. "You all have your orders. Unless I need to remain already." Various different replies came, all meaning the same thing. No.

Yuri, Takashi and Cloyd jumped into the ring, starting with the people inside and working outward. Mercy had climbed back up and left to search for stragglers with Liliana. The three left stood there. In an instant, they were gone.

_**-In the ruins of Plazma castle-**_

A loud explosion shook the remaining foundation of the castle. The entrance area had been blasted with from the initial start of the battle, rumble and debris forcing anyone not small enough to squeeze through the crack at the side to climb over. A trail of destruction led the way inside, nothing in its wake being spared.

The beautiful black tiles were shattered and cracked, craters large enough to stuff a Tyranitar feral lined the floor being separated by mere steps and strides. The columns and pillars that held up the upper levels were broken, causing the roof to give way and leaving more rumble to flood the main level. Hole after hole was punched in the walls and roof, displaying the other rooms.

Everything led through to the side of castle, a hole big enough to fit a tank and half. The very earth under foot had been scorched and burned by the repeatedly clashing superpowers. All their energy had been exhausted, no more dazzling electricity, no more brilliant blue flames. The two legends stared each other down, their breaths coming in short bursts.

Reshiram's modified Team Plazma uniform was in shambles. The right side of her blouse was ripped off revealing a black bra, bruises and blood matted short fur (A/N: I still don't know whether it's fur, or feathers. Free for anyone to correct me). Her winged-arms were exposed with visible claw marks running down and across their slender lengths. A part of her skirt was charred a black color thanks to her opponent's attacks.

Zekrom was in a somewhat better stated. Or so it appeared. The black dragoness was in Hilbert's blue jacket and a pair of black shorts, having been forced to wear them upon her sudden awakening. The jacket was almost completely off of the Deep Black morph, left sleeve and what little hid her breasts were left. There weren't any cuts on her other a couple of scrapes. What burns and bruises she had were hidden by the black color of her skin.

It had been a long battle.

"You... aren't getting out of this alive..." Zekrom coughed out. She staggered forward as she tried to get closer. "This time, I'll end you..."

Reshiram clenched tightly onto her left shoulder and she shuffled painfully towards her counter-part. "In only your childish fantasy..." The Vast White morph spat.

They met half way. Zekrom punched Reshiram in the face, and the latter kneed to Zekrom in the stomach. Zekrom made a blind grab at Reshiram, capturing her hair. Reshiram screamed before receiving a second blow to her face. She lashed her hand out, scratching Zekrom under her eye. Zekrom roared in pain and released her hold of the fire/dragon-type.

The two stumbled back from each other. Zekrom having a cut down her left eye, Reshiram having a broken and bloody nose.

"Hair pulling and scratching. Tsk, all women fight the same on their last legs." The two wearily turned in the direction of the ruined Castle. A male figure in a white overcoat watched them, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. From under the hood, the two could barely make out a pair of red eyes. "Did it really take a comment from me for you to realize my presence? You two maybe weaker then I thought."

"How dare you..." Reshiram growled as she steadied herself on her feet.

"I'm assuming you have a death wish..." Zekrom huffed. If she were in better condition, she would of fired a bolt of thunder at him.

"Death?" He scoffed. "I'm too busy to die." The man stated as he shifted the weight of his body to his right leg. "I'm here to bring you back to Dragon Sprial temple. You've caused enough trouble for a lifetime."

"Back to that wretched place to rot?" Zekrom sneered. "Not by some lowly human!" Somehow, the electric/dragon-type found the strength to charge forward at the man.

The figure sighed before extending his hand. "If you want to be dragged kicking and screaming," he snapped his fingers. "so be it."

A stream of blue energy struck Zekrom hard in the chest.

She let out a harsh cry of pain, her movements slowing to a halt. Ice crept from the point of impact and the beam stopped. Frost and ice crawled across her body and brought her down face first into the dirt.

Reshiram looked wide eyed at the fallen legendary as she remained motionless. She turned to face the man as a duo, a second hooded figure and a Serviper morph, joined his side from out of nowhere. What took her most off guard, were the two resting on their shoulders.

The Serviper had Hilbert over her right shoulder and the hooded figure, she assumed to be female from her height compared to the man, had N on her left. Both unconscious.

"N!" The dragoness exclaimed. She tried to step forward but stopped seeing the male figure slid a kunai from his right sleeve. He held it to N's neck, and Reshiram could feel him giving her a beckoning look.

"I'd love nothing more for you to try something." The man said in what almost seemed like a gleeful voice. "Since the day I began working with Natural I've had a problem with some of his... beliefs."

"Who are you...?" Was all the white dragon could manage to ask. A mixed look of fear and hate was inscribed on her face as the figure gave a dry chuckle.

"Lumanite." A ping of realization came over Reshiram hearing that name. "Hiroshima Raigadõ. I thought my voice would remind you of the second person you saw after being revived."

"Take off the hood..." Reshiram demanded in a horse voice. The man didn't response. "Take it off! And show me your mark!" She was going to bark at him another time when he lifted his free hand up to his hood.

He slowly lowered the hood. Medium length white hair rolled out, his red eyes lost some of their glow being exposed to the light and his blank expression appearing as permanent as a mask. His dark yet pale complexion and his attractive features would have labeled him handsome if it weren't for the current situation.

"... Hero..?" Reshiram said in weak voice. Her body couldn't continue to support her. The dual-type fell flat on her, struggling to even hold herself up in that position. "I thought you-"

"Were on your side?" He finished, tilting his head to the side. "I wore the outfit and played the part. That doesn't cement me as a part of your click. As for the proof of my clan..." He put away the knife in his hand and reached for his left sleeve.

In one clean pull, it came off. Hero's shoulder down to his elbow was covered in spiraling golden runes. On very top of his shoulder was a sigil of Arceus' head on a shield much like Team Plazma's.

Reshiram was dumbfounded. A member of the Lightguard had been in plain view of her for the past three months and she never picked up on any signs.

"I work only to keep order in this world." Hearing this, the two women threw the trainers on the ground in front of them. "Region after region, problem after problem, disaster after disaster..." Hero started to walk to her. "My family and the smaller clans that work for us have ALWAYS can't the legends in check. Even now that only a hand full of us are left alive," He stepped over the body the frozen Zekrom. "Even now that those left don't know of their own origins."

He stopped in front of her, the two staring into each other's eyes. Reshiram couldn't defend herself, and even if she could her attacks wouldn't hurt him. She hadn't felt this useless in hundreds of years. The man that would trap her back in that infernal sphere was standing in front of her and she couldn't do a thing.

"Given up?" Hero asked as he crouched down to her level. The dragoness didn't reply. "Not fighting back?" Still no reply. He was losing his patience now. "If you won't talk," His left hand shot to her throat in an almost blinding flash. "than a scream will suffice fine."

A muffled gag came from Reshiram as she desperately began to claw at his arm. "W-why are you doing this to me?" She just barely managed to choke out. "Y-you're not s-suppose-" She gasped for air. "to hurt... us..."

"You broke a very important rule, my dear." Hero said calmly. He released only some of the pressure on her windpipe to allow her to breathe. "I'm punishing you, not Zekrom. Team Plazma caused a number of problems, and after you joined them thousands more came. On a number of times you, under your 'Hero's' order, have injured both humans and Pokémorph for a selfish purpose."

Reshiram's eyes had been clenched shut for his whole speech. When he finished, she forced an eye open. "Selfish?" She repeated in a pained voice. "I've been working to separate Pokémorphs from their salve masters! N saw the truth, N saw that when these groups join together only one stands as a person, the other is treated as a pet!"

"N had been fooled into seeing the lies his father fed him." Hero retorted. "He had been raised believing whatever Ghetsis murmured into his ear. Have you seen how the trainers treat their morphs?"

"As battle tools."

"As partners." He corrected. "They all willing fight together. One would fight while the other advised. None of them denied this, none cried for injustice." Reshiram could see a blue flame in his chest. He was telling the truth. "When you were woken, you asked a question: "Who here seeks the truth of the world?" N answered your call, "I am. I've seen the truth. I've seen that humans have only enslaved Pokémorphs". You looked into his heart, seeing that he believed the lies as truth. You saw that he was an honest man. And that, led you to chose him as your Hero."

The fire/dragon-type stared into the searing red eyes of the human. He was right. Every single word was the truth. She stopped fighting against his hold, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Hero gently rested her back down on her knees. "Zekrom fought with Hilbert because she saw he believed in the idea of this world. The Ideal that the two races could live in joint cooperation." Reshiram felt shame wash over her hearing the man's words. "That is why, you must be returned to the Dragon Spiral."

"No..." They heard behind them.

They looked back to see N push himself up off of the ground. His hair was a mess, covered in dirt and sand. His clothes were stained browned from lying on the floor.

He took a shaky breath and looked at Hero. "I... won't let you... take her away from me.." He panted as he struggled to recover.

"I don't think I want to see her go either..." Hero looked over and saw that Hilbert began to raise as well, in much similar fashion to N. "Hey, Mr. Hero... I gotta thank you." Hilbert managed to put himself om his rear, smiling at the Legend Keeper. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would of experienced any of this. I gotta thank you for giving me the will to continue on after losing in Castelia city."

"..." Hero didn't say anything.

"S-she won't go back to that stone with me defeating her..." Zekrom groaned as got up to her feet. She turned back to Hero and glared at him. "I won't let you seal her away just yet..."

The trainers get to their feet beside Zekrom. Akisa and the figure prepared themselves to strike, but Hero motioned them to stop.

"It seems as if they want to fight for you, Reshiram. Even knowing your crimes." He folded his arms and looked them over. "... Let's strike a deal."

"A deal?" Hilbert asked. "What kind?"

"I am only to watch over the Legends and ensure they maintain balance. I also am the one who ensures the Legends have a responsible partner to watch over them." Hero stated blandly as if thinking what next to say. "You, N and Hilbert... I'm assigning you an important job. I want you both to keep Reshiram and Zekrom safe from trouble and harm."

The two watched him with a confused expression. "Refuse, and I will bring them back to Dragon Spiral until I can find a worth partner for them myself."

Hilbert broken into a grin, nodding. "Of course! No need to worry at all!"

N choose to roll the question around in his head. "I accept.. if it means staying with Reshiram." He nodded.

"Good..." He received a vision from Liliana. He saw a linked connection between all of them. The Plazma grunts were detained and the civilians were safe and sound. "I guess it's time for us to leave..."

Hilbert gain an inquizitive look. "Where are you going?" He asked as the two morphs moved to stand beside their master.

"To another region, far from here." Hero replied.

"Will we meet again?" N asked as he saw the man cross his arms.

"As long as you both work for me, you can expect my presence some time in the future."

The hooded female held Hero's wrist. He looked at her and nodded. "I wish you all the best of luck in the coming events." That was all the man said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What did he mean by 'Coming Events'?" Hilbert asked. They soon received the answer in the form of a screaming Ghetsis.

**_~5 Years Later~_**

_Cling, clang!_

He jumped awake from his sleep, his red eyes frantically scanning his room for the source of the sound. He looked beside him to find the 6 year old Slyveon morph fast asleep, her thumb between her lips.

The sound came again and he got out of bed in nothing more then a pair of white pj bottoms. He reached for the steel bat he kept under his bed, finding it after only a couple of misses and made his way to the door.

He opened it and stepped into the hall. The whole mansion was dark, only what little light that came through the downstairs window illuminating the floor level. He strolled down the hall towards the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the other members of the house and the purp.

He walked passed the hallway mirror (he installed it due his last ex's request) and his features strayed across his vision. It was harder to see the long slash mark that stretch across the dark skin of his chest, but it was still visible. His long white hair reached the mid-way point of his back, tied into a relaxed ponytail with what dropped into his face styled in a bang swept to left side of his face, his red eyes gleamed dull in the low light. He always thought to be handsome with his many good features, he thought himself to be a bit above average. Well, maybe if he picked up more weights he could break his lean build.

_Cling, cling cling!_

'_No time for booking an appointment at a gym, Leon._' He mentally slapped himself as he crept his way faster to the stairs. He descended them in haste as he spun towards the kitchen area. Through the door's crack, he could see someone was in there. He lightly padded to it and reached to push it open.

It slowly cracked and the noise suddenly got louder, threatening to wake the entire house. He pushed it all the he way open and readied the bat in his hands.

Behind the isle stood a Zoroark morph, a steel cookie jar with a Lucario doodle stuck on her left hand.

Leon stared at her, and she stared back. He took in her attire and saw wore red sports bra and laced panties. He had to admit, he always liked the curves of her hips, but he's be damned if he said that out loud. Unlike most Zoroark, she cut her hair/mane up to her shoulders to better manage it.

"Uh... It's not what it looks like?" She chuckled as she hid the jar behind her back.

Leon lowered the bat and gave her an unamused look. "Ruby, what are you doing up this late?" He asked with a light sigh.

"Hmm..." She paused to think. "Well, ya'see, I got hungry and came down 'ere for a snack..."

"You got up and decided to steal Sarah's cookies." Leon finished and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Leo, steal is such'a harsh word..." Ruby stated while shuffling around on her feet. "I'd say borrow... for ma belly..."

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get you hand outta there... I'll make you something to eat."

Her cheery colored eyes sparkled. "Really?" She asked, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Yes, really." He smiled at her. She plucked the jar off her wrist and almost tackled him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She repeated over and over. Leon rolled his eyes and spun her around, earning a squeal from Ruby.

"Let's get it started, non?"

XxX

**Ha! I told Lulu I could do a good job writing this!**

**Hero: You sound as if you did it all by yourself.**

**Okay, you helped... I hope I was right deciding to help re-write. This time, updates will happen more often! Time to go, later!**

**Guilty is the Crown. Light Inc. out.**


End file.
